By Your Side
by k-pixy
Summary: Mega successful designer and magazine owner Brooke Davis is tired of looking for love in all the wrong places. So she enlists the one man that knows her inside and out and that would keep the undesirables away. Her best friend Lucas Scott. But what she doesn't know is that he wants her all to himself. Will she ever realize the right man for her is beneath her very nose? Read/review
1. chapter 1

Brooke Davis looked out of her Chicago townhouse and wondered 'What's the meaning of my life if I cannot seem to be happy?' She also wondered why she couldn't seem to get an available man in her life. Because every time she looked around every man she seemed to attract or were somehow attracted to her was either A) Married/Older. B) Unavailable Emotionally. C) Crazily Possessive. D) Childish/Liar Or E) Insecure/ Jealous of her standing in society. Ick! Given she was attractive and very successful to be her age. After all her new fashion line was going fabulously well and her magazine which débuts next week will be the newest and biggest fashion magazine since Elle and Cosmo. Her life was going very well.

Well in one prospect anyway. Big ambitions, big dreams mean zero personal life. Not to mention a romantic personal life. Well that seemed to all go to hell anyway. She took a deep breath and blew out a gust of air. She needed to get a man. She was lonely and sick of going home alone at nights. But then again she was also sick of the losers that had been popping up in her life lately.

Loser number one, Mr. Crazily Possessive: Owen Morello, whom she thought would be normal (to her standards) turned out to be possessive and a macho womanizer. They didn't make it to three months, what a waste of her time and personal energy.

Loser number two, Mr. Unavailable Emotionally: Chris Keller another man she thought was normal or as normal as a rock singer could be, he turned out to be an overzealous lover and was hopped up on drugs most of their relationship to really actually care about her. But then the crying and begging to give him another chance after the break-up was too much. The drugs thing just wasn't her deal and she knew he was high when he called her. They lasted a year.

Loser number three, Mr. Married/Older: Nicholas "Nick" Chavez was very sweet and understanding after the whole Keller thing and was so mature seeing that he was twenty years her senior. He was charismatic and charming and funny and very handsome. She often wondered while he was with her why he hadn't been taken. But then one day while they were getting coffee outside of the cafe she met Sophia Chavez. His wife of nine years! It was just like that show Cheaters. She immediately terminated the relationship after the confrontation. That relationship of lies lasted four months.

Loser number four, Mr. Childish/Lair: Felix Taggaro was at first very sweet and intensive. But as soon as he got in front of his friends he turned into an immature asswad. Not to mention that when she got into her apartment she found him fucking another woman who happened to be her college alumni. He lied badly and said that he wasn't doing anything wrong. That relationship lasted about five months.

Loser number five, Mr. Insecure/Jealous: Chase Adams had always kept her on a tight leash. He always said it was because he liked knowing where she was and that she was an extremely beautiful woman. But to her it meant I control every move you make don't think of straying or I'll hurt you. That didn't even last a month. Ha! It shouldn't even have lasted that long.

Brooke was just sick to death of those types of guys. She had called it quits on the dating scene for almost a year now because of them. And it was a good decision on her part. But now she was getting restless. She was steadily approaching the big three-o and she still didn't feel complete.

And whenever she was feeling a bit restless she needed to visit one person. Her very best friend since high school. Lucas Scott. He was the only guy/friend she could really count on for good advice, good humor, and he was very dependable where she was concerned. He was the only successful relationship she had maintained since… ever.

She decided right then she needed her friend. So she drove all the way across town and knocked impatiently at his apartment door. He asked gruffly, "Who is it?" She said her name and he answered the door almost immediately a worried and weary look on his face.

"Lucas we need to talk." She said as soon as he swung open the door.

His dark brows knitted together in confusion and humor. "Whatever happened to 'hi, how are you, anything new happen today?' Instead I get a 'We need to talk.' greeting. What kind of greeting is that for your best friend? That's very bad form Brooke." He pointed out with a slight smile on his uniquely handsome face.

"Sorry." She then hugged the tall man and said very quickly and insincerely, "Hi, how are you… How was that?" she asked sauntering into his apartment and immediately dropping on his black leather couch.

He scoffed playfully, "Great. Assuming that I ignore the insincerity of your voice."

"Oh God Lucas, I really don't have time for this! I need your help."

He sat next to her, his face changing from humor to concern. "What is it Pretty girl? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

She sighed and looked into his trustworthy blue eyes, nervousness twisting her insides. "Yes."

His eyes widened at his heart started to race at the thought of his best friend being in an unsavory situation. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything. What is it?"

She took a deep fortifying breath. "I need you to tell me why am I attracting all these deadbeats?"

He looked quite shocked by the question and by the serious look in her hazel green eyes. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Jesus Brooke I thought this was serious!"

"It IS serious!"

Lucas rubbed his temples then asked, "What brought this on? I thought you weren't dating ever again after the last one?"

Brooke got up and began pacing the floor as she explained, "Well I've been doing a lot lately and I have all this success and I'm still not fulfilled. And I've been thinking why that is? So I looked over all the things that I had wanted before I became the dreaded big three O. And the only thing I'm missing is a family of my own."

"Ok…biological clock is ticking hmm?"

She nodded shamefully. "Yeah I want kids. But I also want a husband. But it seems so impossible since all the guys that show up are such…" she struggled to come up with the proper term for the guys she always seemed to attract.

"Losers?" He supplied helpfully.

She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. Exactly!"

"I don't know why you seem to attract them. But I think I can guess."

"Please elaborate? What am I doing wrong?"

He shrugged and blew out a breath. "Maybe because you look at the surface instead of skin deep?"

She considered the things he said and shook her head, taking immediate offense. "I can't believe you just called me shallow!"

"Not as an insult. Well, maybe as an insult." She looked and grabbed a nearby piece of rolled up newspaper and swatted him with it. "Hey! Look at all the guys you had gone for… not one of them thought about you. They were all selfish in a way. They all were what I call male model types. You have never gone for the guy that wasn't to your standards 'attractive'. Or if he was a little off in that department you looked at his career. Rather his bank account could match up to yours. Face it Brooke, you're as shallow as they get." She hit him again. "Hey! You asked for my opinion and I gave it. So I don't know why you're hitting me for."

She stood to her feet expecting to go for a complete showdown. "Maybe it's because I didn't expect for you to sound like a moron!"

"Have I ever led you wrong before?" Brooke grumbled darkly and slunk back into her seat. She shook her head slowly. "As I said before I don't know. It's only a guess and judging by your defensive attitude there; I guessed right."

She made a face at him but then sighed, "Ok. Maybe I am a little bit shallow. But who isn't these days? You yourself have a thing for girls who model."

"Um, no I haven't." He then broke out laughing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She gave him a look that said be serious. "You joke. But I'm serious."

He sighed and brought her closer to him. "I know. You want me to do a hook up for you? Talk to all the guys I know?"

"I don't care. Do what you want."

"And that's your problem! You don't care enough about who you pick." He said, looking at her with concern.

Lucas sighed and shook his head silently. How could a woman be so blind? He had been there for her for years and still she failed to see him in that light. All the guys he had witnessed walk in and out of her life had been major assholes and of the FUI alumni—aka the—fucked-up-individuals—each and every one of them. As far as he was concerned they were all idiots who didn't know how to treat a good woman correctly.

"There's one thing that they all had in common though." She mused breaking the silence but also following his thoughts.

He looked down at her at the soft tone of her voice. "What's that? They were all different from each other as night and day from each other, well except; from wanting to use you in some twisted way."

She tapped her fingertips on her chin thoughtfully, "Well they were all really jealous of our friendship—they all were sure that you had romantic feelings for me. But I know that's not true and that they were just jealous. I mean we're friends."

He chuckled ironically. What do you know? Those morons did have a brain. "Yeah, friends. Speaking of, it's been forever since you and I did anything together."

She groaned and looked up at him. "Oh I know! It's just that I've been so damn busy with this launch and getting my deadlines finished that I couldn't…"

"Well you're not busy now? What do you say? Want to go do something?"

She sighed and looked at him annoyed. "I'm sick of going places. I just got back from Milan."

"Ok we can stay in and watch movies."

She smiled at him with gratitude. "Thanks Lucas. I really appreciate this."

He sighed and got up and went to the entertainment center. "Ok… what's the verdict of: A) A Time To Kill? B) Bourne Identity? Or C) Unfaithful. You know, seeing that you like those kind of movies."

"Or D) My Best Friend's Wedding."

He looked at her with true horror at the thought. "No way are you going to make me sit thought that movie again. You wouldn't do that to me!"

"Well all the movies you suggested had violence in it. Right now I don't want to see that stuff."

"Right, like My Best Friend's Wedding doesn't have a tinge of violence in it."

"It's not like Julia Roberts hit Cameron Diaz upside the head with a snow globe! And it's not like that sexy guy who plays Michael is a maniac at driving and shooting up the reception because Julia tried to ruin his wedding!"

They then burst out with laughter. "Nice argument!"

She blushed with merriment. "Hey I tried." she sighed and said, "Look if you don't feel up to watching My Best Friend's Wedding then I shouldn't make you—"

"Well it's not like I would croak and die if I saw it one more time." He sighed and put the DVD in the DVD player. "Even though I would like to see something with a little action in it."

As soon as he sat down she scooted toward him and laid her head on his solid chest. "You know, there's one thing that's a constant in my life."

"What's that?"

She looked up at him and said softly, "You."

He smiled and gathered her closer to him, "And you'll always have me. I'll always be here for you Brooke."

She looked up at him and said, "Promise?"

He nodded and kissed the top of her head sweetly. "I promise."

She smiled; feeling the comfort Lucas always created and snuggled closer, unwittingly making his night hell.

-x-

Brooke felt much better after her heart to heart with Lucas, full of confidence and she felt as if she were on top of the world. Which figuratively she was. But still she hadn't felt like it in a long time. And it felt really amazing.

"Brooke!" Julian Baker shouted out as he stopped by her office.

"Oh Lord…" she plastered on a fake smile. "Hi Julian. How can I help you?"

He leaned on the doorjamb, looking at her with heat in his eyes. "You have a date yet for the premiere?"

She continued working, looking at the spread for next month's issue. "I'm working on it." She said offhandedly, her eyes glued to the floral patterns of the models skirt as if it were the most interesting design in the world.

He came inside her office without being asked and placed both hands on her desk, his eyes making contact with hers. "Because if you come up short on a date you know you can always call me."

She wanted to tell him to get lost but she remained polite. "I'll think about it." Not! She wanted to say but she still had to be polite. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. Just remember that I have first dibs on the last dance." He said with a wink.

She smiled sweetly. "Actually I have someone in mind for that. Thanks."

"Alright, but in case you change your mind, you know where to find me." He then sauntered out of her office, a sly smirk on his face; as if he knew she had no one to escort her to the premiere.

Julian had been after her for months; noticing that she was constantly single, and also knowing she didn't particularly want anybody. Lord knows how many times she had shut down his advances—and there had been many of them. She sighed and put her face in her hands, thinking of anyone she could contact to take her to the party. She came up with only one name; Lucas Scott.

-x-

The next day she and Lucas had met up for coffee on her break. Brooke was nervous because she knew that there was a very good chance that he would say no to her. And when she was nervous, she fidgets and when she fidgets he would do that squinting thing with his eyes and demand answers. So she controlled her fidgeting as best she could and Lucas still eyed her suspiciously so she went ahead and decided to tell him of her proposition. "Lucas I need your help!"

He looked at her warily. " _Again_ Brooke?" he shook his head and said, "I knew you took me here for some reason."

She looked at him with those enchanting hazel green eyes. "This time it really is an emergency. The premiere of my magazine's launch is tomorrow night and I don't have a date!"

"OK… What does that have to do with me?" he asked before biting into his delicious butter toasted English muffin.

She bit her lip hopefully and asked, "Would you be my escort?"

He looked at her weirdly. "Why don't you just hire a guy for that?" He suggested as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Which damn him it was.

"Because it is a waste of money! And why would I do that when I have you to escort me for free."

He laughed harshly and shook his head repeatedly. "No! No! And no! Like hell I will! You know how I feel about public appearances."

She grasped his hand across the table and said, "Please? I'm desperate!"

"If you're so desperate why don't you just buy the date?"

"Because… I don't want to. C'mon! I'll do anything and plus it's the biggest accomplishment that I have ever had and I would like you to be there for me. Please?"

He hated himself for this but he knew that she must be truly desperate to be begging him like this…rolling his eyes he muttered lowly, "I must be crazy. Out of my mind."

Lucas scoffed then said, "Alright, I'll do it."

She squealed with happiness and got out of her seat to hug him close. "You won't regret this! I'll be sure to do whatever you ask the next time you want me to do something!"

"Yeah, whatever," He loved how her hazel green eyes taken a glow whenever she was happy.

"Now I have to go find me a dress… and you a tux."

"Hey I can dress myself—"

She chuckled and shook her head with feigned sympathy, "I know how much you want to believe that—but you don't sweetheart. I promise I will pick out an exquisite tuxedo for you that'll make you look fabulous."

" _Yippee_!" he said sarcastically, knowing he was in for a night of pure hell. He knew how those evenings ended. Brooke in some other man's arms, laughing and having a good time, then she would take the party to his or her apartment and he would end up alone and bored. Oh joy for Lucas.

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that." She said with a pout. "Lucas this is important to me. I want—no I need your support."

"And you have it. But why do I have to be there?"

She smiled and replied with a careless shrug, "Because you have to."

He cocked his head to the side and smiled at her, "Says you."

"You're going to have fun I promise!" she then leaned down and kissed his stubbled cheek and tossed bills down on the table saying, "Okay since you have agreed to go I have to hurry up and find your tux. Thank you Lucas!"

"Yeah, yeah you're welcome!" he grumbled playfully a slight smile on his face from the tingling kiss she left on his left cheek.

After Brooke left the coffee shop, she had went to shop after shop looking for the perfect tuxedo for Lucas and had came up with exactly bupkis. That is until she saw a black on black tux and instantly thought of her brooding best friend. She smiled as she felt the fabric and had to admit that it was of great quality.

"Have you found what you're looking for Ms. Davis?" The sales associate asked after Brooke had been feeling the fabric for some time.

"Yes…I would like to buy this tux. It's for a friend. We're attending this really big party and he needs a tux. I have his measurements already and can you put a rush on this? I will pay you triple for the trouble."

"Of course. When do you need it by ma'am?"

"I need it before one o'clock tomorrow."

She smiled and said, "We can definitely accommodate you. Please come this way…"

-x-

Not even twenty four hours later Lucas opened the door of his studio apartment to find a box on his doorstep. He bent down to pick it up then opened it to find a note inside. 'Pick me up at five-thirty. PS you're going to look great in this…Love B. Davis.'

He chuckled and removed the tux from the box and grinned. His Brooke sure knew him well…it was just his style…only better.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I read a review asking to make Lucas a father already. This was not what I was originally going for but it intrigued me. And I read LaisonMorgan's review that stated that Jamie should be Lucas's kid so I killed two birds with one stone in this one. Peyton will not be in this story. At least for the time being. This is coming off the top of my head so please let me know what you think KINDLY.

P.S: This chapter has taken a mind of its own! It's very different from what I thought it would be since the first chapter but oh well… As you guys could probably guess I don't usually plan my stories I just write it as is. So if you are confused with how I'm going about this story I apologize.

-x-

Lucas had took a quick shower, dried off thoroughly and brushed his teeth then dressed into the black on black tuxedo, pulled on the black silk socks that she picked out and slipped on his expensive dress shoes that Brooke had bought him for his birthday last year. He styled his wayward blonde hair into a slick back style spritz cologne. Just as he was fastening the cufflinks his door was bust open by the woman of the hour.

Brooke walked in looking entirely radiant in her stunning crimson mermaid V-neck sleeveless sweep train applique tulle dress. Her makeup was flawlessly applied; a smokey eyed finish with a crimson matte lipstick. Her auburn brown hair was curled to perfection.

He smirked sarcastically and asked, "I thought that I was supposed to pick you up not the other way around?"

"Normally I would wait for you but I needed to talk to you! I need you to calm me down because I'm seconds away from hyperventilating!"

Lucas eyes followed her as she paced back and forth. "Okay first… take a deep breath…calmly…" Brooke inhaled then exhaled deeply and slowly repeatedly. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm totally freaking out! Or I was before that brief breathing exercise…It's like I'm afraid of tonight…what if I mess up? What if I literally trip and ruin my dress or—"

Lucas took hold of her arms and looked into his eyes then said, "What if tonight turns out as it should? You always do this…you did it just before you had to make a speech in front of the entire school to run for student president…and you're doing it now. You did just fine then and you will be fine tonight."

Brooke nodded then took another deep breath. "Yeah…you're right…I'm going to be fine. It's just this is a huge night Luke!"

"Yes it is but you are fiercely independent Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave." he then pressed hisbforehead to hers and watched her lips quirk in a small smile before saying, "You got this."

She nodded and closed her eyes, taking his words to heart and using them for her strength. "Thank you. You always know what to say to keep me grounded."

"What are friends for?"

An hour later he had to remember those words as he walked the red carpet with her, smiling uncomfortably due to his crippling shyness when it came to flashing photography. "I can't believe that you're making me do this…" he whispered in her ear.

"We're almost done. Just a few more pictures and a couple more interviews and we'll be inside." she whispered back before she was motioned over to a reporter.

"This is E! News I'm Melissa Hart and we're at the B. Davis mag Red carpet event with the woman of the hour Brooke Davis. You look amazing! Who are you wearing?"

Brooke, completely in her element, said, "Aw thank you! I'm wearing an amazing new designer named Stella Shield…she's a great talent."

"She definitely is, you look incredible. Those shoes are to die for! Are they from her as well?" The reporter asked while eyeing the metallic red bejeweled lace up shoes.

"My shoes are actually a Clothes over Bros original. Designed by yours truly!"

"I might have to order those. They're very sexy and stylish. So how are you this evening?"

"Amazing! This is a dream come true!"

"So who's your date tonight?"

Brooke grinned and brought him closer while saying, "The only important man in my world, Lucas Scott. Who is my best friend and I'm so lucky that he was able to make it tonight." she then looked at Lucas and admitted sincerely, "I wouldn't be here without him."

"So how long have you two known each other?"

Brooke turned to Lucas and gaped at him, "God it's been—"

"Almost thirteen years…" he finished for her, a smile on his face.

Brooke giggled, "Remember how we met?!"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "How could I forget? You dumped your mashed potatoes in my lap!"

"Hey I told you that I was tripped!"

Brooke and Lucas forgot where they were for a moment as they bickered playfully, then eased into slight horseplay with Brooke throwing light punches and ending with Lucas holding her hands, both chuckling as they reluctantly let go.

"You guys would make a really cute couple you know?"

Brooke shook her head, "Absolutely not. We're just friends."

Lucas, used to being assigned to the friend zone, schooled his expression but grinned nonetheless. Ignoring the jab of pain that hit him at her dismissal.

"So what is it you do Mr. Scott?"

He grinned and replied, "I'm a sports writer for the Sun."

"Wow I would have to check your articles sometime." She said flirtatiously, a slight smile accompanying the comment. She reluctantly turned back to Brooke saying, "Thanks for taking the time to talk with E! News please enjoy your evening. Nice to meet you Mr. Scott!" The reporter said as she shook hands with him.

"Likewise…" he said before Brooke led him further down the red carpet.

"I thought if we stayed there any longer she would start stripping down for you." Brooke teased as they entered the venue.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he linked arms with her saying, "She was only being polite."

"She was practically throwing herself at you!"

Lucas looked at her then asked, "Would you rather she pretend that I didn't exist?"

"Of course not. All I'm saying is that she was practically minutes away from tucking her panties in your pocket."

He guffawed then it eased into a chuckle, "She was not."

"You might want to get her number afterwards…"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yeah—no."

-x-

Brooke had dragged him along as she mingled with her coworkers, proudly introducing him as her best friend and backbone to anyone who asked. Lucas grinned and actually had decent conversations with some of them.

Every one was seated by the time it was time for the big reveal as Brooke Davis head designer/Owner of Clothes over Bros and B. Davis mag took the stage after being wonderfully introduced.

"Wow…this is a dream come true, not just for me but for those who are a part of this incredible vision. You know there are a handful of moments in your life that you just know while it's happening you're gonna remember for the rest of your life." Brooke said with a beaming dimpled smile while she stood behind the podium, "I can tell you for certain that this is one of those moments. Thank you all for coming out and supporting Clothes over Bros as well as helping me with the launch of B. Davis mag! You all are amazing… Jorge Horton my amazing editor in chief, Suzette David my makeup expert, Lucas Scott my support system! Gah…so many people to name I apologize if I didn't name all of you…but I am sincerely sorry but just know that I'm thankful for all of you for coming with us on this new journey and being a part of the Clothes over Bros family…God I'm rambling I'm so excited! So without further ado…our first cover reveal…"

The cover was removed and a fresh faced healthy model was featured. Lucas clapped eagerly, pleased of the way it looked as well as the rambling speech she gave. He knew that it came from the heart. He watched on as she mingled, a proud smile fixed on his face. That is until he saw her flirting with a guy. Lucas sighed and started drinking the free champagne that was coming his way.

This was going to be a long night if he chose to stay and wait. Brooke had succeeded in ditching him as he knew she would. After an hour of sitting by his lonesome at an event he felt out of place at Lucas was bitterly disappointed when he spotted that Brooke was now leaving with said gentleman. Unbelievable.

Sighing Lucas gathered his things and left the party.

-x-

Brooke had been flirting with Jackson Butler who was a friend of one of her designers all night long, experimenting if she were truly done with the game. He took the bait, hook, line and sinker. Until finally she took matters into her own hands pulled the poor guy into a darkened corner and kissed him. Brooke frowned inwardly as the lackluster kiss connected with her lips. There was nothing. No spark. No desire. Nothing. And his hands were very grabby and all over the place.

She really was tired of this.

Brooke shook her head and parted from him, "God what am I doing? I don't want to do this…"

"Something I did?" he panted, obviously more invested in this little interlude than she was.

"No. It's nothing that you did. I'm just tired of this song and dance of meeting someone and it never pans out. So I'm going to do us both a favor and just end it here with a goodnight."

Jackson scoffed, "Whatever. Your loss."

"Nope. It was yours." she said in response while walking away.

Brooke walked out to the main floor and searched for Lucas but found their table was occupied by other guests. She sighed, feeling awful for ditching him for a pointless moment after promising that she wouldn't. It was a wonder why he still dealt with her.

Brooke smiled brilliantly and posed for pictures, hiding her turmoil with perfect ease, wanting to go and find her best friend, knowing that he was off somewhere brooding. And he every reason to be. But since this was her event she had to stay until it was over.

-x-

Lucas tapped the pen against his lip as he fought to remember what he wanted to write in this space, his thoughts dominated by Brooke and the fact that she went back on her word. He wondered if the asshole had his hands on her, if he tasted every inch of her creamy skin—

Getting angry again, he threw the pen across the room, hating the fact that his imagination was so vivid when it came to her hooking up with someone. It was like he enjoyed torturing himself.

Raking a hand over his face, he gave up on writing anything for his side project. It was a romance novel. The characters were loosely based on Brooke and himself, on things that he wished would happen between them. 

If she would only see him.

A soft knock jarred him from his torturous thoughts. He looked at the clock on his desk and saw that it was past midnight. He walked to the door and saw that it was Brooke and was about to shut the door in her face but she stopped him.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly, her expression full of regret.

Even though he was angry at her, he moved aside and allowed her entrance. "Let me guess…he wasn't Prince Charming. Although I should be used to it by now…you going after jackasses—after all they're just your type!" he said acidly, the jealousy burning him alive on the inside.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

Lucas rolled his eyes then answered warily, "I'm just saying… be the kind of woman I know you can be and stop going for these assholes. You deserve much better than that and you know it! But the messed up thing is—you won't do better."

Brooke bit her lip demurely and admitted,"You're right Lucas. You're absolutely right I usually do go for assholes…and Jackson definitely was an ass… But tonight was different. I just couldn't."

"You couldn't what?"

Brooke sighed and sat on his couch, tucking her now bare feet beneath her. "I couldn't have another one night stand nor could I have another pointless dead end relationship. I'm just so tired of it all Luke." she then sighed, "And the sad thing is that I'm kinda convinced that maybe the great love of my life will never come. That maybe the guy who was made for me got stuck in a condom or something."

Only Brooke would think along those lines and Lucas had to laugh, but he sobered up enough to say, "I doubt that's true."

"It IS true. If it isn't then where is he?"

Standing right in front of you if you'd just open your beautiful eyes, he thought but didn't have courage enough to say. "I don't know. But he is still out there. You just have to be patient."

Brooke nodded then sighed, "At least I still have you…I think?"

"You still have me. Although you were very close to me making a very dramatic exit—"

"I'm really, really sorry you know. Not about the guy but for abandoning you the way that I did after I said that I wouldn't."

"Then why? Why did you do it?" he asked, wanting to stay mad at her but found that he couldn't. Especially now that he knew nothing happened between her and the mystery asshole.

Brooke exhaled then said, "To be honest I did it to see if I was really serious of swearing off men. And I found that I most definitely am. Completely."

He sat beside her and brought her feet into his lap, mindlessly stroking her soft feet. "Are you sure that it wasn't just the guy?"

Brooke shudders thinking back on it, then let out an uncomfortable laugh while admitting, "It could have been. He was awful…worst kiss EVER. And his hands were everywhere but not in a good way. Ugh!" she shuddered again from the memory. "But seriously Luke…I'm done."

Lucas leaned over and kissed her forehead and said, "I told you that I may have someone for you. Don't give up just yet."

"No just forget it. I'm over it." she then smiled gently while asking, "Do you forgive me?"

Lucas smiled back, "Well seeing that you went through such a traumatic experience…I think you have learned your lesson and have received enough punishment. So I forgive you."

Brooke crawled on her knees and hugged him tightly, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome. But it better not happen again."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek she said, "It won't. And I really mean it this time." She then went back to her side of the sofa and asked, "So Luke…any girls come knocking lately?"

"Well yeah. She's pretty special. And beautiful. Brilliant…fearless."

Brooke felt an unreasonable tinge of jealousy and forced a smile, "Really? Is that why you didn't get that reporters number tonight?"

"She was not going to give me her number and second, this girl—this woman—doesn't see me in that light." he admitted sullenly, hinting to her without telling her outright.

"Well then make her. You deserve to be happy. Especially after that whole Nikki situation." she said with no small amount of distaste.

Nikki Valentino was the mother of Lucas's eight year old son Jamie. When Brooke had first met Nikki she took an instant disliking to her. And they had almost stopped being friends because of it. But it turned out that Brooke had been right.

Nikki had dropped the mask and had been a major pain in his ass for years. Nikki had put Lucas through the ringer with so much heartache and drama that he had remained single ever since. For awhile Lucas had questioned if Jamie was really his because she had been caught cheating multiple times. But once the paternity was established Lucas had stepped up and been there.

But Nikki being the spiteful bitch she was had tried to keep Lucas away from Jamie, knowing that would hurt him the most. So Lucas did what he had to do and sued for joint custody—not wanting to rip his child away from his mother—no matter how badly she treated Lucas. Despite being a witch she was a good mother to their son. They had been through an intense custody battle for the first five years of Jamie's life until the judge ruled that they should share custody. Lucas would have him over the summer and a few holidays while she kept him majority of the year.

"Speaking of Nikki…she's bringing Jamie over this weekend since Summer break just started."

She grinned ecstatically and bounced on the sofa saying, "Yay I missed J. Luke!"

"He misses you too. Believe me he's been more excited to see you than me…his own father." he said with a jealous smile.

"That's not true!"

Lucas nodded, "It is true. He thinks of you as a second mother." he said as he started playing with her hair, unable to stop touching her in one way or another. "In fact he wanted me to ask you if you could stay the summer here."

Well that part wasn't exactly true but it was worth a shot. Besides Jamie would have asked eventually.

"That's so sweet and manipulative. He knows that I would do anything for him…" she then sighed with pretend exasperation. "I guess I could spend the summer with my two favorite guys in the whole world. But where would I sleep? There's only two bedrooms here."

"You take the couch—"

"Absolutely not. It's the bedroom or nothing. Think of how happy your son will be with me here…"

Well this certainly backfired. Unless…

"We can always share it. It's a king sized bed so there's plenty of room. It'll be like the old days."

Brooke smiled nostalgically, she shook her head at the memories. "Its been forever since I snuck into your room and shared your bed…remember when we would talk until the sun came up even though we had school?"

"Yeah…we would talk about anything and everything or nothing at all."

She looked at him and sighed, "You are the most important person in my life… I hope you know that."

"You're second to one. But out of grown ups…you're definitely number one. And you always will be."

"I'm tired but I don't want to go home…"

Lucas smiled, "You don't have to. It's okay you can crash here…you can borrow my clothes to sleep in…I have a brand new toothbrush that you can have…whatever you need."

Brooke got up and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed, she paused at the door and said, "Thanks Luke."

"You're very much welcome…"

-x-

Brooke exhaled as she stepped under the steamy waterfall of his shower and began washing herself, ridding herself of Jackson's overpowering scent and replacing it with Lucas's wonderful scented soap. She never really paid attention to the way he smelled before now, at least not consciously. But she sincerely loved the dark and sensual scent.

After Brooke got out of the shower she smiled as she spotted a towel and a T-shirt and his old high school basketball shorts. She dried herself and dressed then brushed her teeth, wishing she had a scrunchy in her possession, considering that her hair kept getting in her face.

Afterwards she walked into Lucas's bedroom and found him getting ready for bed himself, wearing only a black A-shirt and blue striped pajamas that she had bought him back in highschool.

Brooke felt a little breathless for a brief moment, noticing that her friend had been working out quite a bit, displaying his lean muscles effortlessly. Shaking herself out of the brief fog her mind decided to go under, she climbed into bed.

"Thanks Luke. I don't deserve you…" she said as soon as he climbed into bed, her husky voice thick with drowsiness, her eyes drooping with exhaustion.

"Yes you do. In fact you deserve more…much more…" he said once she was fast asleep.

-x-

Brooke gasped in surprise as she awoke with Lucas between her splayed thighs, his eyes eyes bright with intent. Her bottoms were gone and he was so close to her bare sex that she could feel his breath against her. She bit her lip, her body reacting very strongly to his nearness.

"Shh…" he murmured before he lowered his mouth on her.

She couldn't speak, didn't dare breathe as she felt his wondrous tongue set in, and she felt weak, aroused and confused by what was happening. But she couldn't tell him to stop. Instead she made sure that he continued his ministrations.

Her fingers were interweaving in his short silky blonde hair as she arched her back as bone melting pleasure flowed throughout her body, his agile tongue casting a spell over her…just as she was about to come she heard her phone alarm blaring into her consciousness.

She opened her eyes and found that her shorts were indeed still on and Lucas was nowhere in sight. And her body was clamoring for release. A release that she couldn't have without embarrassing herself.

So she had been dreaming. A totally weird, insanely hot dream.

Raking a shaky hand over her face she murmured a stunned, "Holy shit…"

"I see the headlights are on." Lucas said jokingly, referring to her nipples as he entered the room. "Are you cold or something?"

Brooke crossed her arms over her sensitive aroused breasts and said, "I-I'm a bit chilly."

"Okay I'll turn up the thermostat. I made breakfast if you want some."

"Maybe later…"

Lucas say down beside her then asked with obvious concern, "Are you okay?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah…I'm totally fine. Just had a really weird dream."

"Really? What was it about?"

Brooke saw flashes of Lucas between her legs and closed her eyes, her body giving strong pulses as if to remind her of its unfulfilled state. She let out a shaky breath and looked him straight into his amazing blue eyes and lied, "I…don't…I don't… remember…"

"Are you sure? Or do you not want to tell me?" he asked, knowing that she was lying to him for some reason.

Brooke had tried hanging out with Lucas and not think about that dream but every time he smiled or looked at her she would remember, sending her body into a needy bout of desire.

What is going on with me? Why am I feeling this way all of a sudden? And about Lucas? My Lucas? she thought as she watched Lucas work tireless on his article.

She shook her head, trying to clear the image from her head. She seriously needed to get laid if she was looking at her best friend like he was a yummy—STOP! God what's wrong with me! "Luke I changed my mind again!"

"About what?" he asked distractedly as he typed in his article.

"Setting me up. I want you to do it! Like Asap!"

Lucas stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Mm hmm! Very sure!" she said with a tinge of desperation.

"Okay then I will set it up whenever he's not busy…"

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke Davis wanted him to set her up. She actually agreed to let him set her up on a date. What the hell did I get myself into? Lucas thought miserably to himself as he sighed and dialed up one of his colleagues who he happened to get along with really well. He did not want to do this. But he promised Brooke…

And he would do anything for Brooke. Even if it meant stabbing himself in the heart like this. "Goddamn it." He muttered as he waited for him to pick up the phone while praying he wouldn't.

"Hello?" Jake asked by way of greeting.  
Fuck! Lucas wanted to say but instead forced himself to say cheerfully, "Hey man, listen how would you like to meet a great girl?"

"What's the catch?"

"No catch." He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Remember you asked about the girl in the photo on my desk at the office?"

"Oh yeah I remember. She's the stunner with the cute dimples."

Lucas gritted his teeth but said, "Yeah…that's her. Listen I told her about you and she would love to meet you."

"Really?" he said in a stunned manner. He then laughed, "I gotta tell ya this is kind of random but ask me if I care?"

Lucas chuckled, though there was no humor in it, "Do you care?"

"Nope! So when and what time?" Jake asked, practically grinning through the phone.

Lucas briefly wondered if he should sabotage this date but decided against it. Brooke deserves a good man and Jake Jagielski is as solid as they came. They worked out, it would be great for them…if not then he would be waiting to be her shoulder to cry on. "Thursday night. Pick her up at my place at 8 sharp."

"Alright tell her it's a date."

Lucas looked over to where Brooke was sitting and said, "Awesome I will be sure to tell her."

"Thanks Lucas…"

"You're welcome…bye bye." he then hung up and said, "You got a date for Thursday night."

Brooke walked over to him and hugged him tightly in a way that pressed every inch of her body into his. Kill me now, Lucas thought with a mixture of pleasure and torture.

She thankfully parted for him with her signature dimpled sunny smile and said, "Thank you so much Lucas. I owe you big time."

"That you do. Jake is a really decent guy so I do hope that you both click." he said, amazed that he could lie so easily.

Brooke patted him on his solid shoulder, "I'm sure he is. You are a great judge in character. Well except for Nikki."

"Hey she may have been a fluke but she gave me my son and for that I'm glad for the misery of knowing her."

Brooke smiled, "Okay I'll give you that. By the way what time is Jamie coming?"

Lucas shrugged, "Nikki said that they would be here by noon on Friday so…about eight o'clock that night."

Nikki traditionally made Lucas wait hours for Jamie, not caring that it pissed both Jamie and his father off. "Is it bad that I'm more excited about seeing Jamie than going on my blind date?"

"Don't ask me I'm biased."

"I should get to my place and get ready for work."

"Or you could just call in boss. Leave someone else in charge and relax and detox from last night."

"I barely drank anything last night."

"They don't know that. I mean you could have gotten trashed at home and you're dealing with a massive hangover for all they know."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "This coming from a guy that got nervous whenever we skipped classes."

"Difference is that you are your own boss and can make your own rules."

"Good point. I will make it up to them by giving them a slight bonus in their next check."

Lucas shook his head, "And I wish I worked for you. Not every boss pay their employees extra for the boss missing work."

Brooke peered at him then said, "At Clothes over Bros we're family. I treat my employees as I would myself."

"I'm glad that you feel that way." he then cleared his throat and changed the subject saying, "I got a favor to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I was hoping that we could take Jamie to your beach house in the Hamptons one weekend."

She scratched her head and said, "God I haven't been there since my parents divorce."

Lucas looked at her, clearly shocked at the revelation. "Damn but that's been—"

"Too long." she answered. She then shrugged saying, "That place desperately needs some good memories in it…we'll do it when I take a vacation…which is in a couple weeks."

Lucas got up and hugged her tight and giving her a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Thank you. You're amazing you know that?"

Brooke chuckled then joked, "Yes I do. It's about time that you caught up."

"Haha." Lucas said after letting her go.

-x- 

"Okay what about this?" she asked after showing him the tenth outfit she brought over from her house.

Lucas groaned, "I don't know! You're the fashionista!"

"But you're a guy and I want to make a good impression."

"You could go out in a potato sack and he would be impressed. Just wear what you want."

Brooke put her hand on her hip and said with perfect sarcasm, "That's so very helpful Lucas."

Lucas shrugged with frustration and asked, "What do you want from me?!"

"Tell me the truth…rate them from slutty to modest."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Choose what you feel like wearing." There was no way that he could watch her get ready for this date. A date he foolishly set up. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go meet my editor. He has questions about my latest article." It was a lie but hopefully it was believable.

Rolling his eyes he pointed out the red dress and said, "Red's your color. So I would go with that."

"Thank you. I was thinking the same thing."

"So Jake didn't tell you where you're going tonight?" he asked nonchalantly, silently seeking information. In case she needed an escape plan.

Brooke smiled then admitted, "No he did not. He just told me to dress sexy. And that's what I'm going to do."

"Ok hot-to-trot—you need to go ahead and get dressed before he shows up here. And I know how long it takes for you to get dressed so get in there and do whatever it is that you do. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay…later."

Lucas walked out and decided to go for a run, needing to exercise these forbidding feelings out of his system. He ran and ran, trying not to think of Brooke actually taking a liking to this guy. Jake was a friend and colleague but had somehow over the past two days slowly dissolved into 'this guy' as if Lucas hadn't known him for five years.

By the time Lucas made it back to his place he found Jake about to knock on the door.

"Am I early?" he asked, looking dapper in a black dress coat, silk white shirt and black slacks.

Lucas looked at his watch and his brows furrowed with confusion, had he been running for two hours straight? "Ah, no you're actually right on time."

Lucas let them both inside and Jake instantly took a seat in the sofa. "You want a drink?"

"No, I'm okay…" Jake said awkwardly.

"Okay I'm finally ready." she called, having heard Lucas return. She paused for a brief second at the sight of Jake.

Both men turned to see Brooke in a tight lacy red number with a plunging neck line. Her lips were painted red and her dark long hair was wavy and pulled into an elegant half ponytail. She smiled brightly at Jake and continued walking towards them until she came face to face with him.

"Wow… you look exquisite."

She smiled at him saucily and kissed his cheek, "Thank you…you look pretty great too."

Lucas wanted to roll his eyes, but he refrained from doing so. Instead he pretended to be happy for them. "I hope that you both enjoy your night."

Jake smiled gratefully, "Thanks man." he then turned to Brooke and asked, "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." she said cryptically. She turned to Lucas saying, "I'll see you later Luke."

Lucas watched them leave and found himself praying that their date won't go well at all. He closed the door behind them and exhaled, knowing that he won't be able to sleep until she came home.

-x-

This was a disaster.

Not because of the guy. No Lucas did great in choosing him. He was polite, he hadn't laughed at the nude sculptures that they observed while walking through the museum an hour ago. He had politely opened every door, pulled out her chair at dinner for her to sit.

No it was her. There had to be something seriously wrong with her. So far Jake Jagielski was everything she could ever ask for in a man: He was smart, funny, kind, handsome, no annoying dinner habits, and apparently he was a freaking humanitarian and a philanthropist. And very into music. An all around good guy. And she should be swooning by now with his adorable cuteness. But the only problem was that she felt zero attraction to him. Like, seriously, nothing at all.

This was the second guy in two days… gotta be some kind of record.

Actually it wasn't that she felt exactly nothing. There was a little something but it was nowhere near romantic. Like light years away from romantic considering that all she felt was a friendship vibe from him which is why she let the date continue.

After Brooke neatly avoided a kiss goodnight, she opened the door with a wary sigh while wondering what the hell was wrong with her for the umpteenth time that night.

"So how was it?" Lucas asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"He was great."

Lucas smile slipped a little, "He was great? As in?" Did she really like this guy?

Recognizing that look Brooke answered honestly, "He was great on paper Luke and he will be a great friend. But there was no spark. No excitement…no fire…" she shrugged as if to say that explains it all.

"Oh? I'm sorry." he said, although inside he was cheering.

"Don't be. I should have been all over that guy. He was really great and treated me well but I guess I really am tired of dating. Good and bad." she said with depression as she sat beside him on the couch, her head resting on his powerful shoulder, her expression disturbed.

Lucas pulled her close, inhaling her warm peachy scent. "Well, you know, there's nothing wrong with taking a break from the dating world. But that's all it is: a break."

"You're right. Can you hold me tonight…the fact that I'm going to be celibate is depressing me?" she found herself asking, not sure as to why.

"Sure. Whatever you need." 

Brooke showered and got ready for bed, dressing in her favorite silk pink nightie and brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and exited his bathroom.

Lucas breath hitched at the sight of her, her gorgeous legs bare, the nightie barely hitting her thighs. Brooke climbed into bed and instantly cuddled with him. He was once again in heaven and hell. The feel of her soft curves pressing into his body working him up. But he ignored the aroused feeling and focused on comforting her as a friend.

Damn…he smelled so good…and his arms felt so good around her. She thought dazedly, snuggling ever closer to him.

He kissed her cheek and gently stroked her hair until they both fell asleep in each other's arms, tiredness finally taking hold of them.

-x-

Brooke moaned as she felt his hands caressing her, heating her body in a way that she never felt before. She was about to cry out when he silenced her with a kiss. His fingers were toying with her, her pleasure mounting rapidly.

"Oh Luke…yes…" she cried out just as she got close.

"Shh…" he whispered urgently, "Don't say a word. Just enjoy…"

He then buried his face in between her thighs, his tongue slowly dining on her like she was a delicious morsel.

He stopped and kissed up her body, moving in between her legs, his mouth feasting on hers. Just as he was about to enter her…

Beep, beep, beep…

Why? Why?! Whyyyy?! She thought in utter frustration. And then that thought was followed by: wait…whaaat?

Brooke woke up with a start then groaned, once again her body left incredibly wet and achingly unfulfilled. "This has got to stop…"

"What does?" Lucas said groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Brooke gasped, feeling incredibly awkward considering the fact she just had another wet dream about her best friend. And the fact that he looked so damn good for just waking up. "Nothing it was another crazy dream." 

"Go back to sleep…" he mumbled, still tired from waiting up for her last night.

Brooke forced herself to get out of bed and said, "I can't it's seven twenty. I gotta go in at eight. But tomorrow I am definitely sleeping in." Providing my dreams will stop being perverted towards you, she thought.

Brooke took a quick shower, styled her hair to emphasize her natural curls, applied neutral makeup and put on a silk tank and peach blazer and gold suede skirt with gold accented heels. "I will see you at seven."

"Alright. Bye." he grumbled before falling back to sleep.

-x-

Eleven hours later Brooke was waiting at the train station with Lucas for Jamie and Nikki to show up. They both sat on the bench watching the leaving/arriving monitor like a hawk. Lucas raked his hand over his head and sighed, "I'm so anxious to see him. It feels like it's been forever since we got here."

"I know…it's only been fifteen minutes though."

Lucas got up to his feet and began pacing, "And we may still have an hour to wait. Or he might not show at all."

Brooke got up as well and made him stop. "He'll be here Luke. It's court ordered." she said while rubbing his shoulders to relax him.

"Jamie!" Brooke shouted upon seeing mini Lucas as she liked to call him.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie exclaimed, running straight toward her, leaving Lucas in the dust. Lucas watched with amusement as his son hugged Brooke tightly and she return the embrace wholeheartedly. 

Nikki sauntered up to Lucas, handing him Jamie's bags. "You just couldn't let her stay home could you?" Nikki asked him sourly.

"Nikki don't start." he said warily, wanting for once to make this a smooth transition.

Brooke gave her a nasty smirk, "Yeah unless you want your next period to come out of your nose."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Brooke…"

Nikki smiled nastily back and said in a false saccharine tone, "Brooke, I know you're not as stupid as you look. Nobody could be!"

"Nikki, Some girls look beautiful with or without make-up. Neither is working for you so you should go and put a bag over your head so no one else has to suffer—"

Nikki looked like she was about to hit Brooke saying, "What did you have for breakfast? Bitch Flakes?"

"Ladies! There's a child present!" Lucas said, unable to believe that they could still argue like this.

Nikki exhaled then smiled at Jamie and said, "Come here babe and give me a hug…" Jamie walked up to his mother and gave her a tight I-will-miss-you hug. Tearfully she parted from him saying, "Now you be good for your father. Okay?"

"Yes mama."

Nikki sighed and hugged him again before she finally released him. "Call me whenever James."

"Okay mom…" Jamie said with an excited smile, eager to start the summer, unknowingly hurting his mother.

She waved sadly saying, "I love you J. Luke."

"I love you too mama."

Lucas didn't say another word and thankfully neither did Brooke. Instead they walked away with Jamie in tow, eager to go back to his place.

"I wanna do something fun dad. Ooh can we go bowling!" he said once they were at a traffic light.

Brooke smiled and looked at Lucas saying, "It's been literally forever since we went bowling."

Lucas sighed, "Okay fine."

-x-

"You ready to get spanked in bowling?" Jamie asked Brooke excitedly an hour later.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming! I'm gonna beat the skin off of you guys." She said as they got in line to get their bowling shoes.

"I think it's you that's dreaming Aunt Brooke." he said with a cocky swagger that he inherited from his father.

"What size?" the person behind the counter asked expectantly.

"I'm a size 6 and a half." Brooke replied.

"I'm a size 8." Jamie answered.

Lucas winked and said, "I don't think you have my size."

The woman blushed and Brooke couldn't blame her. The way he said it was so suggestive. Not to mention it made her a little curious about what he was packing. Not that she would ever find out, she thought with bitter disappointment.

Lucas then cracked a cute smile and said, "Just kidding. I'm a 9.5."

After receiving their shoes the three set up their game. 

Lucas could hear her laughter—a rich sound that always enraptured him. His eyes raked over her curvy body, the jeans hugging her derriere and her shapely hips, the pink and blue T-shirt draping over her nice C cup breasts. But his appreciation was cut short when he noticed that he wasn't alone in his admiring.

He didn't like the way one of the guys were looking at her. The lustful glances from every male who walked her way. He grew a irrationally irritated and wrapped his arm around her, and whispered, "There's an asshole staring at your ass."

"What?!"

"Shh…Play along and follow my lead." He said, then lowered his mouth on hers and pressed a kiss there then left her standing there shocked and weak-kneed as he took his turn and hit a strike.

"Okay…wow…" She said softly as she watched him do his thing, her heart pounding from his sweet kiss. She smiled wickedly; she hadn't felt that sort of zing over a simple innocent kiss in years.

A few times she had been so distracted that she bowled two gutter balls. Lucas decided to help her by standing behind her and showed her as close as possible how to bowl. It was like they were on a real date instead of friends out having a good time with his son.

Jamie was shocked and pleased to see his father cuddling with Brooke. Not to mention the affectionate kisses he bestowed on her.

"You always wanna play but you never wanna lose Davis!" Lucas said laughing as they walked out the bowling alley awhile later, feeling pretty damn good. Lucas had won the game, Jamie a close second while Brooke was dead last due to those gutter balls she bowled.

Brooke stuck out her tongue and said, "Shut up." then laughed when Lucas took her under his arm, their comradery shining bright.

"Not that I'm not stoked about this but when did you two start dating?" Jamie asked once they made it back to the car.

"Oh sweetie we're not. He's just keeping the undesirables away." Brooke said hastily, not wanting him to have the wrong idea.

"Yeah some creeps were eyeing her so instead of using my fists like I wanted to I pretended—"

"You should make it a reality dad. Then Brooke can be my real step mom."

The adults were left speechless by the simplicity of a complicated situation.

"It's more complicated than that buddy." Brooke said after awhile.

"Don't you love my dad?"

Brooke looked back at him and said, "Of course I do—"

Jamie smiled at her, "So you should be together! I know he loves you. Don't you dad?"

Lucas chuckled uncomfortably then said, "Uh, you see son…there's different versions of love. Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is. What Brooke and I have is…a friendly love. One that has boundaries…"

He shrugged, "So break through the boundaries. Let nothing stop you. That's what coach says when we're playing baseball."

"So where should we eat?" Lucas said by way of changing the conversation.

"Hmm good question. Any suggestions mini Lucas?"

Jamie thought really hard then shouted, "Pauly's pizzeria!"

Pauly's was their favorite authentic Italian pizza place, their pizzas are top of the line and were the best pizza in Chicago.

"That's the best idea you ever had little man." Lucas said with a smile as he began driving to their next destination.

The threesome dined in and ate their fill, having ordered three medium pizzas, The Italian meatzza which was full of Italian sausage, Italian pepperoni, beef, bacon and three Italian cheeses. Classic pepperoni, and Ultimate Supreme pizza which had peppers, black olives, onions, pepperoni and Italian sausage and three different Italian cheeses.

"Oh God I'm so full…and yet it was so worth it." Brooke said as they entered Lucas's apartment. She had to carry Jamie in since he had fallen asleep in the car on the way home.

"Me too." Lucas said as he put down the bags near the door. "You can give him to me and I'll put him in his bed."

"No I got it…he's a little heavier than I remember but I can still carry him."

Lucas picked up Jamie's duffle bags and followed after them. He watched her lay him down and put the cover over his sleeping form before giving his forehead a tender kiss and a whispered goodnight.

Lucas kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight as well followed by an I-love-you.

The friends walked to the living room and sighed, "What do you think about what he said tonight? About us being together?"

"It's crazy right?"

"Yeah absolutely crazy…except…I've been having dreams about you for the past week. Dreams that have only gotten worse since I started staying here."

Lucas looked at her and asked, "What kind of dreams?"

Brooke who never ever was a blusher found her cheeks excessively warm as she explained, "Well…uh…they were erotic dreams. All of which you were very inventive with your tongue."

"Oh. Can you go into detail?" he asked nonchalantly, not wanting to give away his avid interest in the subject.

Brooke hid her face then exclaimed, "No! It's embarrassing enough that I said that much!" she removed her hands then said, "I can't believe that I told you that."

"Why did you?"

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know…I guess maybe deep down a part of me thinks that Jamie has a point. But then again I don't want to ruin what we have now."

"Who says that it has to be ruined?"

She gave him a look then asked, "Can you name one friendship that lasted after they hooked up?"

"Ross and Rachel?" he suggested playfully, trying to ease the tension a bit.

Brooke rolled her eyes and retorted, "Real friends Luke."

"Us? Brooke…I think that we…" he then allowed a lengthy pause settle in. Why couldn't he tell her about the way he felt?

She sighed, "I'm kinda tired. Let's just go to bed."

"Yeah…I'm kinda beat too."

They both crawled into bed, kicking off shoes, neither bothering with changing. As they settled under the covers, Brooke murmured tiredly, "Goodnight Luke…"

"Goodnight Brooke." he whispered before allowing sleep to overtake him.

-x-

The next morning Lucas and Brooke felt the bed shift and opened their bleary eyes to a smiling Jamie. "You know, you guys are doing a really poor job of convincing me that you're not together." he said as he lay between them.

Lucas looked at Brooke with a small helpless chuckle and a shrug. Brooke chuckled herself and pulled the covers over head in order to sleep in.

Lucas chuckled uncomfortably saying, "We're not together like that J. Luke."

Jamie rolled his eyes and said, "Dad…I'm eight not four. I know that people who share their bed together are together. Mom and her boyfriend share a bed all the time and sometimes they make weird noises—"

Lucas eyes widened as Brooke sat up her mouth gaping open from shock, "That's not what's happening here!"

"At all." Lucas stressed, even though he wished they were. "Uh, let's get some breakfast started huh."

Successfully distracted Jamie cheered, "Sweet! Can I get Fruit Loops?"

Lucas led him out of the room saying, "Yup you cab have all the fruit loops you want if you don't go into my bedroom without my permission again."

Brooke laid back down and laughed softly saying, "Oh my God! Did that really just happen?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke had taken her vacation early as soon as Jamie expressed his excitement about staying at the beach house. Saying that she would work from her second home as soon as they got there. After many hours in his SUV Brooke ran up the steps to unlock the door to the two story house.

It was just as she remembered it. Cream and eggshell white trimmed walls, tasteful cream colored furniture, a large state if the art entertainment Center and book shelves decorated the living area, a roomy modernized kitchen and dining area, the rooms were basically all the same. Boring. Dull.

Lucas carried their bags into the house and found himself saying, "How many rooms did you say there were?"

She smiled as she looked at a picture of her and her dad on the tennis court. "Four bedrooms and two and a half baths. Two bedrooms down here and two upstairs." Brooke answered, glad that her parents at least kept the place cleaned even if they had no intention of staying there. "There's also a pool out back and a tennis court."

"Sweet!" Jamie exclaimed, running off to explore the house.

"Okay sleeping arrangements…Jamie can have the room down the hall and to the left. You can have the upstairs bedroom that's to the right side."

"And you?"

For some reason she found herself saying, "I will be across from you."

Lucas smiled, "Ah…well I'm gonna go get settled in."

Brooke grabbed her bags and got settled in as well. After putting away all her clothes, setting up her lotions and toiletries, she took a brief nap, feeling tired from the long drive. When she walked downstairs she found Jamie sitting at the bar with a bowl of cereal. "Mini Luke!"

"Hey Aunt Brooke…can you ask dad if you can take me to the skate park?" Jamie asked before shoving a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. His second bowl after promising not to go into Lucas room.

"Why what's at the skate park?"

"There's this girl I met last summer…we've been keeping in contact on Facebook and I told her I would be in this area and she sent me a message last night telling me to meet her there."

Brooke looked at him and said, "Dude you're eight! You're already getting messages from girls?"

"What can I say? It's the Scott charm. Anyway we're just friends. Not like how you and Dad are friends…but we're actually really friends."

Brooke gaped at him, "What does that mean?"

"It means that I caught dad checking you out more than once when we were bowling. And I saw you looking at his butt this morning."

She ignored the part of Lucas checking her out and decided to address the other thing he said, "I was not checking out his butt! There was something on his pajamas—"

"And how would you know if you weren't looking?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "You should be a lawyer."

"Please can you ask him?"

She rolled her eyes then exhaled, "Fine. I'll go ask."

Brooke opened the door to find Lucas undressing, his shirt was on the bed, revealing his deliciously toned muscles. He was just standing there in his navy blue boxers, in all his tanned glory. Her mouth went dry while her lower regions moistened as she said, "Oh! Oh, I, uh, didn't mean to interrupt."

"You didn't." he said with an easygoing smile. "What's up?"

She could not tear her eyes away from his lean muscles, or how tasty they looked. How she just wanted to… "Oh. Right, um…I, uh, really forgot what I came in here to say…" she said with an uncomfortable chuckle.

He looked at her with a faux confused expression at first but then grinned, "Really? Must not have been that important then…"

"No it's about Jamie…" she said, her eyes still drinking in the sight of him, "Right! Now I got it! He wanted to go to the skate park to meet his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" He asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Brooke entered boldly into the room and sat on the bed, "Otherwise known as a girl that is also a friend. You know what I've been to you for years."

Lucas pulled on his jeans and said, "Does she also have sex dreams about Jamie like you had of me?"

Unbidden memories from those dreams sprang to mind and she had to rasp, "That's not fair! I knew that I shouldn't have told you!"

"I wasn't aware that we were playing fair." he then smirked sexily and for the first time outside of her dreams Brooke felt the building attraction between them. "Besides haven't you heard all's fair in love and war?"

"Can he go or not?"

Lucas chuckled, "I'll take him in a minute."

"Fine…I'll see you guys later. I got a lunch date anyway."

Lucas smug smile slipped as he asked, "With who?"

He noticed that she was wearing her sexy white lace halter top, and suede orange skirt with a few gold designs on the front. Her hair was down and wavy. She looked fantastic.

Brooke smirked, "Don't worry about it."

-x-

"God everytime I look at him I feel like a pervert. All I see is sex." Brooke admitted with a sigh. "And what I want to do to him or what I would love for him to do to me! It's insane! I need a shrink!"

Rachel Gatina's a very close friend that Brooke's known for years. They had a lunch date every month for the past eight years and traded stories about their jobs, love lives, and friends. Rachel is a model who is also a free spirit and firecracker so no man could keep her long. She always had entertaining stories to tell her. But this time Brooke needed their meeting to talk her out of her attraction to Lucas. But of course Rachel had to veer off course.

"Seems to me like you are really into your best friend." Rachel said as she speared a piece of asparagus with a fork.

Brooke shook her head, "I'm not…I'm not! It's just been a really long time since I've had sex and my libido is desperately grasping at straws is all—"

Rachel props her chin on her palm and said, "Oh denial. The first step in not wanting to admit things."

"What do you mean?"

"Brooke face it…you want Lucas. And only Lucas."

"I—"

Rachel held up her hand and said, "Before you go into your denial spiel…you've been on a few dates recently and they've all been with different types of guys yes?" Brooke nodded, not saying a word so Rachel continued on saying, "All gorgeous but none of them did anything for you or your lady parts."

"Riight…"

Rachel smiled as she pointed her fork at Brooke and said, "But then there's Lucas…who you've been having nonstop sexy dreams about and have been self-diagnosed with a severe case of horniness. Ergo subconsciously you desperately want to bang your bestie. Mike drop. Boom."

Brooke's mouth dropped, "I…we… I… no—" she stammered nonsensically.

"YES. It's so obvious it's borderline sad."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm…" she said before taking a bite of her buttered salmon. "You're so hot and bothered it's a shame."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm not hot and bothered—"

Rachel splashed a little water on Brooke's skin and made a sizzling sound, "You're lying."

Brooke frustratedly cut into her grilled chicken saying, "I don't like him like that Rach—"

Rachel smirked, "I heard you lie the first time, you don't have to lie twice."

"Ugh why did I even bother telling you about this?"

"Because you were about to explode if you didn't because then you'd actually have to do something about it. Or maybe that would've been a good thing. Then you wouldn't be such a horny bitch." Rachel laughed as soon as Brooke threw a dinner roll at her. "You know that I'm right."

Brooke huffed, "What should I do then?"

"Other than the obvious? Test the waters and see if he's remotely interested in taking it a step further."

"Theoretically we already had that conversation. But it's one thing to say that it would be okay when in reality he may not like me that way."

"Try being half-naked around the house or something…"

Brooke rolled her eyes at that suggestion, "There's a problem with that. He has a son staying with us for the summer! I could hardly parade around in my underwear while he's there!"

Rachel took a sip of her Long Island Iced Tea and asked, "What about Lucas's mother?"

"What about her?"

"I'm sure that she would LOVE to have her grandson spend the night with her or maybe a weekend or something while you and Golden Boy can heat up the sheets like you desperately want to." Rachel smiled deviously then shrugged, "I'm just saying!"

Brooke bit her lip and had to admit that she did want to find out if Lucas would be as good as her fantasies of him. "Okay I'll try it. But if this doesn't work—"

"Trust me it will!"

An hour later Brooke entered Lucas's apartment and found Lucas and Jamie sitting around on the sofa watching the credits roll. "What were you two watching?"

Jamie turned his head to address her as he said, "We were watching some sad war movie! Dad cried!"

"I did not!" Lucas denied, unable to believe his own son was telling her that.

Jamie looked at him and deadpanned, "You did."

"I did not! It was an involuntary eye watering situation."

"Isn't that just called crying?" Brooke said with a smart ass smirk.

"So where have you been?"

Brooke sat between the two males and answered jokingly, "I was out with Rachel Gatina. The girl I usually cheat on you with as my best friend."

Lucas gaped at her and joked back, "Wow Brooke I would never cheat on you! How could you do this to me?!"

"You guys are wierd." Jamie said with a shake of his head.

Brooke ruffled his soft spiky blonde hair and said, "But you love us!"

"I noticed that you have a Wii console…and a Just Dance 4 game…" Jamie said with a grin.

Brooke looked at his cute face and stated, "You must want to play."

"Dad made me wait until you got here." he said anxiously, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Okay fine let's do this!" After beating them three times in a row Brooke bounced up and down saying, "I finally beat you at something!"

"That's because you had more practice on this thing!" Jamie grumbled.

"Aw Jamie don't be like that!" Brooke said as she hugged him, "Wanna go one more round?"

"Maybe some other time. Right now dinner's ready guys!" Lucas said from the kitchen, having quit the second round.

Brooke skipped into the kitchen and inhaled the shrimp scampi and rice. "That smells delicious!"

"Thank you." he said as he set their plate in front of them. After a filling dinner Jamie was the first to go to bed.

"I meant to ask…how did the skate park thing go?"

Lucas shrugged and chuckled, "It actually went pretty good. They skated around for bit and talked. He's smoother than I gave him credit for. I mean he's eight for godsakes and he's already getting numbers from little girls!"

"Who do you think he gets it from? I seem to remember that you were a lady killer too once."

He sighed, "Sometimes it seems like those days are far behind me…now I can't seem to get the girl I like to even notice I exist."

"Why don't you practice on me…tell her everything that you want to say to her."

"You sure that you want to do this?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah…go ahead."

Lucas turned towards her, his body facing her completely as he looked into her eyes and said, "I want to kiss you, but only in the most connotative way possible, so that no dictionary definition would stand a chance to describe how your lungs could be filled with the sweetest air possible, and yet you would be so breathless…"

Brooke's body was reacting to his words, each word lighting a fire in her. Her center throbbed as he said, "I want to make-love to you. Slowly. Intimately. In every way you want it…Alright I'm headed to bed." Lucas said after letting out a huge yawn.

Her heart was pounding with desire but she said, "O-okay… see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning…Goodnight Brooke…" he said before making his way upstairs.

"Goodnight."

After an hour passed Brooke was bored out of her mind. She was sick of watching TV since nothing good was on anyway. She just didn't know what else to do. It sucked that Lucas and Jamie went to bed while she was far from sleepy.

After twenty minutes flew by she decided to go swimming so she went upstairs and peeled off her clothes and put on her terry clothe robe. She was pretty sure that Lucas and Jamie was asleep so she crept out of the house and looked around making sure no one was outside. Satisfied she shrugged the robe off, sighing when she felt the balmy air on her skin. The breeze was cool but not too cold. She stepped into the pool, letting the cool water cool off her overheated body. She sighed and closed her eyes, this was more like it.

Meanwhile Lucas watched her disrobe, her nude body glowing in the moonlight, and watched her step cautiously into the pool. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and he couldn't believe he was actually invading someone else's privacy but he could not take his eyes away. She was just too beautiful. His mouth went dry at looking at her, desire flowing through his veins. He had no idea she was even awake at this hour until he had heard a slight noise outside and wanted to make sure it wasn't anyone breaking in. Instead of a robber he got an eyeful of Brooke Davis.

Her reddish-brown her resting on her shoulders, baring her beautiful breasts, the trim waist and the dark curls between her thighs. He sighed with wanting, wanting something he could never have. But that didn't mean he could fantasize.

He imagined he was kissing her smooth lips, touching her soft alabaster skin, caressing her breasts while his tongue plundered her mouth. He imagined the way she would taste, how she would sound as he moved his hand down her body to the curls below—

Fuck! He could not go on another day like this. He now knew that he needed to somehow convince her to cross the line and be with him. Or risk going insane.

With one last lingering glance he went to bed, but not before he saw her doing backstrokes, her perfect breasts peeking out of the water. With a needy groan he went to bed with her on his mind, not to mention a raging boner.

-x-

Lucas kissed her once more, sinking into desire and need as they moved through the house, taking off articles of clothing along the way. "God I'm not usually like this on a first date." Brooke gasped against his mouth.

She then kissed him again, curling her arms around his neck, proving to him just how much she wanted him. She thrust her tongue inside his mouth and kissed him more fiercely. He was a wonderful kisser, exploring her mouth with abandon in a way that curled her toes up. When they parted it wasn't for long, their lips met and it was like a flowing spring of desire rushing through, involving their hands. It was like she was ravenous for his taste, the feel of his muscled body against hers made her blood skyrocket to high boil. Lust filled her and she couldn't stop now even if she wanted to. She needed Lucas to the point that she could barely contain herself, kissing him passionately, tasting him fully as her tongue pushed further inside of his mouth.

He groaned softly, wanting to taste more of her. He kissed his way down her neck, popping off buttons in his haste. She gasped when his wandering mouth found the peak of her breast. He suckled her deeply inside his mouth, relishing the texture of her. To say he was addicted would be an understatement. She brought him closer to her and arched her back. He pulled the garment away and took the other in his mouth, nipping and suckling it, while his hand was busy toying with the slick nub.

"Lucas…" she gasped, the sensations too much.

"Hmm?" Her nipple still in his mouth.

"Hurry…" she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Are you absolutely sure? Cause there's no going back after this?" He said, his eyes burning into hers fiercely. Lucas would stop in a heartbeat if she weren't a hundred percent sure about this decision.

"Yes, I want this, I want you Lucas." she then brought his mouth up to meet hers.

He laid her on her bed and kissed her softly. But she didn't want to slow up. So she kissed him wildly, her nails raking over his still clothed chest. She nearly growled, "You're wearing way too much clothing."

He looked down at his clothes then at her and arched a blonde brow, "Am I?"

She nodded and started to unbutton his shirt, revealing his muscular chest, "Yes… way too much clothing." she said as she pushed him away once the shirt fell open.

"Brooke… I thought—"

"Lucas… shhh!" She then climbed on top of him, a smile on her beautiful face. She unbuckled his jeans, then undid them completely until she had him completely uncovered. "Oooh, wow… you really are a big boy!"

She placed the head of his penis inside her, then twirled her hips, teasing him. Well at least that was the plan until he surprised her and flipped her on her back. She blinked up at him as he put on protection and then proceeded to…

Beep beep beep…

Lucas woke up with an angry groan, his need pulsing through his member painfully. He cursed and made a beeline for the bathroom and did what needed to be done. Took a very cold shower.

-x-

The next morning after eating a hefty breakfast with Jamie, they went out and spotted her, again swimming in the pool, only this time she had on a red sexy one piece. Lucas smirked, he liked her better in the buff.

She walked out the pool, like a goddess, graceful and sensual. Her cheerful eyes fastened on him, a little flicker of surprise were within her hazel-green eyes.

"Hey! It's about time you two got up…" she said sauntering toward them.

"Yeah—but please, don't mind us."

Her hazel-green eyes took him in slowly, and she asked, "What are you doing out here this early?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"I was still pretty hot from last night. Wanna join me?" she asked, a sexy smirk on her face.

Lucas sat down and put his feet in saying, "I would love to but we just had a big breakfast."

Jaime brought Lucas his phone and said, "It's Grandma Karen."

"Hello?" he said as soon as he put his cellphone up to his ear. "Er, sure…I don't mind that. Yes I know we should have told you when he got in but…Ma! We lost track of time! I know…okay I will ask him." he then turned to his son saying, "Your grandma wants to know if you want to spend the weekend with her?"

Jamie smiled and nodded, "Tell her I said yeah! Will she back thaose cookies I like?"

"Jamie asked will you bake those cookies he likes?" he chuckled then answered his son, "She said only if you're staying with her for the weekend."

"Tell her that I am!"

Lucas shook his head and handed him the phone, "Tell her yourself kid."

"Hey grandma!" he said before walking back into the house.

-x-

Brooke had said goodbye to Jamie after Karen had come and swooped him up in hugs and kisses and I-miss-you's and it was very touching. Jamie loved Karen with all of his little heart as well as Dan. That had been an hour ago and Brooke was feeling a little down now that her buddy left her without a backwards glance. Can't fight the grandma power…she thought with a sigh.

"Put on your best dress. I want you to model for me. Modeling always made you feel better." Lucas said, noticing her little depression.

"You never want me to do that…"

"Well you look like someone kicked your puppy so…in order to get that look off your face I would endure it."

"Oh thank you bestie!" she said giving him a impromptu hug. "Okay I'll be back down." Brooke got up and went upstairs in a rush. She knew just the dress.

Brooke was frantically trying to find the dress that she had bought a month ago but had no opportunity to wear. Frustrated she went tearing through every dresser, every inch of her expansive closet until she found it hanging by its lonesome on a hanger looking just as perfect as she had bought it. It was a shimmering gold dress that ended mid-thigh, with a low plunge, and was backless. She grinned then rushed into the bathroom and began to primp and get ready. After all she needed to do this for him to get the full effect.

She wore the lovely tight fitted dress with a simple gold heart shaped pendant necklace draped over her neck, and gold chandelier earrings were dangling from her ears. Her black and gold peep-toe ten inch heels were diamond crested and her toes were painted fiery-red fury. Her lips were glossy red, her eye-shadow smokey and enchanting, setting off her hazel green eyes. Her auburn hair was in a messy chignon, completing the sophisticated look.

"Wow…you look really great." he said after spotting her on the bottom step. "Let's go."

"What do you mean?" she asked, taking in the sight of him in a nice two piece suit.

"Let's go…" Lucas smiled at the look on her face and took her hand in his. "What? A little spontaneity never hurt anybody. Now that I got you all prettied up why don't we go down to The Pierre and have a nice dinner for two?"

Brooke looked at him with unsureness and said, "Lucas, I don't know. We're going to The Pierre? Sounds a little more like a date than two friends dining."

"It is just two friends dining. Only at a fancy restaurant."

Twenty minutes later they were being seated in the exclusive restaurant and observed the wine menu, as well as the food menu which was all in French.

Brooke bit her lip a little as Lucas ordered his food, his voice doing wierd things to her lower body as he said the dishes with perfect pronunciations of the food. God she really, really, really needed to get laid.

She ordered as well and felt her body heat at the look on his face. He looked like he wanted to eat her, damn the food.

How is it that everything is changing? First her dreams now this…

Maybe he did feel the same way after all…

-x-

After a very rich dinner Lucas held her hand as they walked along the ocean shore barefoot, both carrying their shoes in the other hand. When he suddenly stopped Brooke looked up at him with questions in her eyes as if to ask what was going on without saying a word.

"I have to do this." He said looking down at her glowing eyes.

"Do what?"

"This," then he lowered his head and kissed her softly yet passionately. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

Brooke's heart pounded as she whispered, "Do that again…"

Lucas kissed her languidly, enticing her to want more. She gasped and his tongue delved deeper, his hands pressing her against his body as he kneaded his tongue against hers sensuously, taking her breath away. She moaned and sank further in his kisses, completely bewitched by him. His scent, his taste, the feel of him. God…

"Are we starting something?" she asked after finally finding the will to break the kiss.

"Usually when I kiss like that I'm starting something."

Brooke gulped, her body clamoring with need. "Yeah, me too."

"So we're starting something…"

She looked up at him, heat in her hazel eyes. "Yeah I guess we are."

Lucas blue eyes darkened considerably as he asked, "Are you sure you want to?"

"I'm positive. I haven't felt this way in so long. I want you, Lucas. I can't fight against this anymore!" She then kissed him again, both completely consumed in what has been building unknowingly between them for weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

She turned on the lights and as he came up behind her, caressing her slowly, his touch enticing. He was only touching her arms and she was practically melting.

His mouth nibbled on her ear as his hands made its journey from her arms to her waist, going up and up until he was cupping her full breasts.

Brooke gasped, the touch sending electric fire to her core. She shuddered as he nibbled on her left ear, his hands tenderly squeezing her breasts to the point that her nipples became hard and aching.

"I have a confession to make…" he said against her ear.

"What is it?" she moaned softly, his fingers now rolling her nipples between them.

"It's always been you Brooke. You're the woman that I wanted all this time and you didn't know. You're the woman that drives me insane every single day and makes me want more…Brooke I love you."

Brooke was shocked to say the least but was even more shocked at the way her heart melted at his declaration or how right it felt. All she could do is kiss him again and again until they by some miracle made it upstairs to her room.

"Why are we in your room again?" Lucas asked with an exhilarated laugh.

"Your bed isn't a four poster." she said while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Good point." Lucas ducked his and began nibbling kisses along her neck while his hands suavely figured out how to remove her dress.

Brooke let out a shocked gasp as her dress pooled around her heels, her eyes wide with pleasant surprise. Her expression quickly changed to intense desire as his hands touched the bare sensitive skin of her belly, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

Lucas mouth captured hers once more, only hungrier and desperate yet still managed to be skillful.

Brooke broke the kiss and realized that she was almost completely naked while he remained fully clothed. How did that happen? she thought with confusion. She then smirked, a sparkle entering into her eyes as she began to removing his jacket while standing behind him, her breath tickling along his neck, enjoying seeing the little tremor she caused. So she blew on his neck purposely, her hands exploring his clothed back down to his firm ass, feeling the sinews of his muscles along the way.

He shuddered again and said her name like it was a prayer. She walked around to face him once more, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt, her tongue licking his pounding pulse point in small tortuous circles. She finally removed the garment and was about to unbuckle his pants but he halted her hands.

Brooke looked into his eyes, "Let me do this…please."

Lucas let go of her hands and watched her kneel before him, her hands skillfully unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoned his pants while her teeth slowly unzipped his zipper past his burgeoning erection.

Brooke pulled his pants down and licked her lips at the nicely tented black boxers she revealed. "Lucas you never said that you were a grower…"

Lucas smirked but then groaned as her hands stroked him through the soft fabric. His cock growing a bit thicker and longer as she caressed him. "Brooke you better stop or the fun will be over and you'll have a mess to clean."

Frowning Brooke stood to her feet, disappointed that she couldn't enjoy it more. But then squeaked when he pulled her forward and knelt before her, his eyes on hers as his tongue pressed against her clitoris through her soaked panties, groaning from the flavor of her as he began moving his tongue over her. Brooke cried out from the indirect stimulation, her hands digging into his thick blonde hair.

"Oh God, yes!" she moaned deeply, her eyes closing in bliss. "More…"

Lucas stopped and ripped the tiny panties from her and set back in, his tongue dancing over her sensitive bud before giving her labia attention, his hands massaging her ass expertly, the combination of his oral skills and the massage felt really intense for Brooke who was so close to falling apart that she could barely stand.

Seeming to know her plight Lucas stopped and lifted her into his arms and carried her the short distance to her bed.

Lucas licked the underside of her breasts and Brooke gasped with pleasure, the sensation shooting straight to her core, surprised that the skin there was almost as sensitive as her nipples. He then suckled her nipple into his mouth, drawing it in deeply into his heated wet mouth. Brooke moaned loud as his fingers toyed with the other one, pulling and pinching it in just the right way that her body burned with hot pleasure.

Lucas then kissed his way down her lush curves, leaving a heated trail in his wake until he came to her flushed glistening pussy. "God you're so goddamn beautiful…every single inch of you." he hissed as his fingers stroked her dripping hot slit. "Fuck you have such a perfect little pussy…I can't wait to fill it with my cock."

"Oh God!" Brooke had never heard Lucas talk that way before and even though she was very shocked that he said such things about her lady parts it still turned her on immensely.

"But not before I get my fill of tasting it to my leisure…" he said as he spread her thighs apart.

"Please don't let this be a dream…" Brooke prayed softly as he positioned himself between her splayed thighs.

"That's my line…" he said before lowering his mouth to her once more. This time he had no intentions of stopping his feast.

Brooke cried out and arched her back, her hands gripping the pure white 1500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets as he devoured her with expertise, his agile tongue tasting every inch of her passage, thrusting his tongue deep inside her, exploring what drove her absolutely nuts. Lucas suckled, licked, nibbled every sensitized inch until she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh Lucas! Ohh fuck! Yes! Lucas! I'm coming! I'm coming!" she practically screamed as the dam broke, her orgasm deliriously intense and spectacular. She had no idea that Lucas had already slipped on an condom. Instead she was completely lost in her ecstasy.

Lucas positioned Brooke on her back, legs straight and lifted up while he knelt down on his knees next to her ass, his legs driven wide. With his hands, Lucas grasped her ankles and spreads her legs apart.

He groaned with lust at the sight of the very exciting view. Seeing this she reached down with one hand and caressed her slick nub, the other hand she put on his powerful thigh and gently strokes it before he entered her with a powerful thrust.

"God Brooke…" he groaned roughly as he pushed further inside her depths, her rippling walls gripping him so deliciously.

"Mmm Lucas…you're so thick! God you feel so good inside me…" she panted as his body sent her on a higher plane of pleasure, his thrusts slow and purposeful. He was in so deep she felt like she was breathing for him, his body pressed tight to hers.

Her eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he swiveled his hips into a circle, hitting every single part of her, magnifying her pleasure as the hot sensations built up until she was at the precipice of another climax.

Lucas growled as the pace unexpectedly quickened, unable to keep from lunging inside her, her pleasure was contagious, driving his to a boiling point as well. He let go of her ankles, allowing her to wrap her legs around him as he rode her hard until he was practically dripping with sweat, fucking her thoroughly.

"Shit I'm gonna…" she cried desperately, her pussy growing tighter and wetter with each thrust.

"I know baby…it's okay…come for me!" he moaned, feeling his own release creeping up on him. "Let go baby…"

"Come with me!" she begged, feeling his shaft swelling more and more inside her.

"I will when you will." he panted.

Brooke struggled to look at him from the need to close her eyes from the pleasure but she managed to meet his eyes and demanded, "Kiss me Luke!"

Lucas captured her lips with his, his thrusts picking up speed again. Her head was swimming as she felt her body give way to the unbridled bliss overcoming her, the powerful spasms of ecstasy were mind-bending. He growled as his own orgasm overcame him as well, the pleasure almost torturous as he spilled himself inside her.

He almost collapsed on her but managed to roll away before doing so. They both stared up at the ceiling, amazed that that had even happened. "Wow…" they said simultaneously.

Brooke looked at him just as he looked at her and they both laughed.

-x-

Sometime later Brooke smiled with complete happiness and laid her head on his silky yet rippled abdomen, tracing his goodie trail absently as she said, "I have to tell you about this amazing guy… he's totally… well amazing… the sex is phenomenal and he knows exactly where to touch me…and I'm absolutely crazy about him."

Lucas brushed back her reddish brown hair and looked down at her, and grinned that heart stopping grin. "Really, is that right?"

"Yes. And I'm kicking myself for overlooking him all this time."

"He hadn't exactly made it obvious."

"No he had I just didn't want to see all the signs." she then gave him a mischievous grin, "But that ends today…I'm going to make sure that he knows how much I want him…starting right now."

Lucas groaned deeply as she ducked her head and licked his shaft then breathed hot air onto it, the warming combo of her skilled tongue and breath is killer.

She licked her lips, kissing her way up, kissing his rippling abdomen, his chest, his taut nipples, swirling her tongue over them then biting him slightly. He groaned until she captured his lips in a steamy hot kiss. She went back down again until she came to his enormous cock, now standing so proudly for her.

"Mm," she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "You are a work of art. I wonder if you taste as yummy as you look." She asked as she stroked his erection teasingly.

He closed his eyes as she massaged him, it felt so good when she did that, then gasped, "There's only one way to find out."

Brooke smiled to herself, loving the feel of him in her hands, so powerful and hard, and yet the softest skin she ever stroked. He was singlehandedly the most beautiful guy she ever had the pleasure of seeing naked. She really wanted to taste him, just as he tasted her and give maybe a margin of what he gave her. And she intended on doing just that.

His breath ceased when he opened his eyes and saw that her lips came achingly close to the cusp of his very hard dick. Without another word between them she ended the anticipation, lowering her mouth on his stiff cock, her hand loosely gripping the base. His self-control had disappeared when she took him in her mouth like that.

"Holy fuck!"

He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood as she lowered her wonderfully hot mouth on him again and again drawing him deeper into her mouth. She tightened her lips and coiled her tongue around the head, heightening his pleasure. He shuddered and found himself thrusting his hips in tune with her mouth, groaning her name as she quickened the pace and sucked him harder.

The result of her efforts were pleasing to her ears. So she decided to switch it up. She went back to stroking him with her hand, while her mouth captured one of his boys and started sucking on it gently. Then she drew the other one in her mouth, all the while stroking him. She was enjoying this, hearing his pleasure and knowing she provided it, made her wet all over again.

Lucas cried out, surprised that she would take him that way. But before he could accustom himself to the new sensations, she took his dick back in her mouth, as before; drawing him in deeply, humming as she did so, intensifying the pleasure with the vibrations of her occupied mouth. He was helpless to stop her, not that he wanted to. She was doing a hell of a job at driving him crazy. Just when he thought it was all over she gripped the base tightly, staving his climax for a little while longer.

She removed her mouth from him to ask breathlessly, "Got anymore condoms?"

"No…"

"No worries I'm on the pill." She then giggled when he brought her back underneath him. "I guess you like that idea!"

Lucas kissed her passionately as he entered her without any hesitation.

-x-

After they had sex again they fell asleep in each others arms. He woke up as soon as her lips kissed his neck subconsciously, her body moving against his very seductively, turning him on immensely. "What's this?" he growled seductively, looking at her kiss swollen lips.

She blushed, "I thought—" she just shrugged and climbed on top of him.

"Brooke what are you doing?" He said it teasingly as she grinded against him. He held her hips and groaned while having a feeling he was in for a wild ride.

She shot him a sly glance. "I guess I'm insatiable. It'll be quick. I promise." She said as she sat up and placed him inside her canal and thrust down.

"Not too quick I hope." He growled settling her more firmly on his erection.

She grinned wickedly, "Alright not so quick." She said with a cocky smirk, moving gracefully until he gripped her hips, and then she moved in a full throttle pace. Their moans along with the head board banging made the most wonderful music. He buried his face in the curve of her neck as she rode him. A groan escaped his throat as her lips crushed his—her aggression turning him on more. He kissed her back passionately, tangling his tongue with hers as his hips thrust upward, meeting her hard passionate rhythm. She tossed back her head and bit her lip, making the most erotic sounds he ever heard as she lost herself in ecstasy.

"Fuck!" Lucas exclaimed as Brooke unexpectedly pinched his nipples, the sudden pleasure triggering his own release. Groaning he emptied himself immediately when he felt her rippling walls tightened around him.

"Oh God… I don't think I can get enough of you." she whispered as she kissed his neck, not wanting to move. She then giggled, "But for now, I'm sated."

He grinned tiredly, "That's good. Because I'm not sure if I have enough energy to go for another round with you, Brooke."

She snuggled close to him as he held her closer to him, breathing in their mingled scent. "Sex smells really good on you."

Lucas laughed and kissed her neck, "Sex smells good on you too."

She stretched and got out of bed, "But as good as it smells on you—we really need a shower."

"Is that where you're headed?"

Brooke didn't say a word; she just walked out of the room. He smiled and shook his head and thought, God, the woman's an addiction. He followed her and found her already in the shower, washing her breasts, stomach and the area he had spent so much time pleasuring. He opened the glass door and stepped into the steaming shower. She turned her head and said, "Could you wash my back please?"

"How'd you know I'd be in here?"

She turned and smoothed her long wet hair away from her face, "I didn't. I only assumed. Now could you wash my back please?"

"What am I your kept man now?" he asked as he washed her back as requested.

She then smiled and jokingly said, "As a matter of fact you are."

-x-

"I still feel blissed out from last night. Life has a hazy, happy glow all over it." she said after coming downstairs, her whole outlook on life was changed in a good way. She skipped over to him dressed in his dress shirt as he sat at the table eating breakfast then kissed him in greeting, "Thank you for your stellar…at everything."

Lucas brought her into his lap and said, "You're welcome. I was gonna wake you with breakfast in bed but then I decided to let you sleep in. You deserved it after last night."

"Shouldn't it feel…wierd? Us being like this?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How does it feel to you if not wierd?"

Brooke shrugged then admitted, "I'm happy. And it feels…awesome—like a long time coming." She then sighed, "I guess I was fooling myself as much as you huh? We wasted so much time…"

Lucas shook his head, "Not really. We both are adults and we know exactly what and who we want. Whereas if we got together too early we could have really hurt each other."

"Good point." She then kissed him again, this time longer than she meant to but she was not going to complain. "I mean something has to be right about us being together, because if it wasn't, I don't think I would feel the way I do when you kiss me."

"You better believe it." he said with a happy smile, "I hope that you're hungry. I made your favorite…"

Brooke's eyes widened as she spotted a stack of pancakes and clapped her hands eagerly, "Ooh yay! Chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream on top! You are an angel!"

Just as she was about to get up and fix her own plate he held her in place. "I can feed you…if you'll allow me."

Brooke nodded and allowed him to feed her the delicious pancakes. She made him eat some as well and meant to spray some whip cream into his mouth but got his nose and chin instead. "Oops! I'm so sorry!"

Lucas wiped the cream off with a napkin and said, "Start running!"

Brooke squealed and hurried off his lap and ran out of the kitchen and into the spare bedroom that was across the hall from Jamie's. Lucas was hot on her heels and had tackled her to the bed, tickling her without mercy. Brooke laughed and wiggled, unaware that the shirt was riding up, revealing her bare sex.

Lucas was more than aware. "You know, I didn't get a chance to have my real breakfast yet…" he said huskily while parting her thighs, his expression hungry and lustful.

"Oh! Ohh! Ohhhhh!" Brooke said as she melted into the mattress her eyes rolled back in her head as he literally licked, sucked, nibbled her to orgasm. His tongue flicked over her nub as she arched off the bed. "Oh my fuck! Ahhhh!" She screamed as she came hard against his talented mouth.

-x-

Brooke bit her lip as she watched an intense movie. It wasn't because she was nervous about the movie. No. It was because Lucas Scott was so damn irresistible. They had sex countless times and she was still craving more. She wasn't sure if it was because of her long drought or if he was now inconceivably sexy but her body needed him. Growing incredibly restless and horny Brooke slipped off her panties and stuffed them in the couch.

Lucas was completely absorbed into the movie that he hadn't noticed that she had lowered his fly. He only noticed when her soft palm was stroking his hardening length, for obvious reasons. "Brooke what are you—shit!" he groaned as she mounted him, still wearing her sundress, her slick heat engulfing him.

"It's your fault I'm like this!" she moaned, as she started moving, slowly at first, drawing out the sensation of him being tucked inside her.

"Really? How?" he growled as he put his hands on her swiveling hips, the movie long forgotten now. He removed the sundress impatiently, needing to see her completely naked.

"Because just looking at you now makes me so horny. I get wet so easily now…" she answered with a gasp, riding his cock at a medium pace now. "It's shameful…oh god…yes…plus Jamie will be back on Monday and…we should take every opportunity to do this until…oh fuck…he is…" she moaned out, gyrating her hips, rocking with him in perfect rhythm. After that action he had no choice but to build up speed. She arched her back as he latched onto her nipple, whimpering his name while he alternated from licking the hardened nub to suckling it deep into his mouth. Lucas kept thrusting inside her until neither could take it anymore.

Before she could even blink Lucas had them both on their side in a spooning position in a matter of seconds. Then he went back to working her, thrusting madly and deeply into her lusciously wet pussy.

"Uhhh yess...Lucas! Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as she squeezed his cock tightly in her depths.

"That's right, baby, cum for me!" He gritted out, feeling his own end approaching. Gripping her hip he shouted as he came hard in several jets.

"LUKE! Ahhhhhh! YESSSS!" Brooke yelled at the top of her lungs during one of the most intense orgasms of her entire existence.

The pleasure seemed to prolong even after Lucas came inside of her. He rested his chin on her shoulder and exhaled.

"You're fuckin amazing..." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Mmm no you're the one who's amazing Lucas..." Brooke purred feeling drained from their exertions.

He chuckled and thrust his half hard dick into her. She bit the cushion as he went from playful to working her thoroughly…

-x-

Sunday morning Lucas went running down the beach while Brooke went back to wearing one of his shirts turned on the stereo and she had to laugh as Divinyls I Touch Myself started playing and she began swaying to the music

"I don't want anybody else when I think about you I touch myself…ohh…I don't want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh no…" she sang along as she gyrated her hips sexily to the song, losing herself in it completely.

Lucas walked into the living room in time to see this little show and had to smile. He watched her as she danced erotically, her hands playing as if she really were masturbating. He came up behind and said, "Oh really? I would love to see that."

Startled Brooke turned off the music and smacked his bare chest and said, "You scared the shit out of me!"

Giving her a kiss he said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Hi."

"Hi…" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him nibbling kisses. "How was your run?"

"Good…after the run was even better considering that I walked into quite the show." he said as he smacked her boy shorts clad bottom. "I love you wearing my clothes."

"I know. And I love wearing them."

Sunday they spent all day lounging around, kissing and cuddling, neither in a rush to have sex since most of Saturday was spent having a long sexathon. Brooke was curled up in his arms as they watched Thor: The Dark World, both laughing at Thor smashing through the city while Loki being the worst backseat driver ever commented on every single thing that Thor had destroyed in order to escape the guards.

Brooke literally cried at the sight of Loki getting impaled by the mutant Elf to Lucas's chagrin.

"How could you cry over the villain?" Lucas asked while shaking his head after the movie was over. "And plus he didn't even die at the end."

"First of all he was not the villain in this one he was the anti hero! Big difference. Second I feel bad for him because he had a raw deal! I mean how would you feel if you were told all your life a certain people were monsters and then discover that they were your people and that you were adopted after being treated as an outcast all your life? On top of that constantly being in the shadow of your perfect brother, your friends betray you…I feel for the guy."

"He's just a character."

She looked at him then said, "I know that but then you asked."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the typos aka weird names. That's a scene from my novel Ultimate Deception. Which I'm thinking of putting on here. I hate when I forget to change the names ugh.

-x-

Brooke could barely focus on her new sketches as Lucas held her foot in his hand and patiently painted her toenails black with the quick dry polish she packed, blowing gently on her polished nails. Brooke found the whole ritual erotic and sensual without being overly sexual. It was the way he looked at her, as if he were worshipping her as he carefully painted each one. His eyes met hers and her heart skipped a beat.

He really did love her. And she found that she more than reciprocated his feelings.

"I'm trying to get my thoughts down Luke…" she said with a smirk. God he looked so good in that tight black T-shirt and dark jeans, the fabric seeming like it was lovingly clinging to his muscles.

"I'm not doing anything…" he said innocently before blowing on her toes again.

Her eyebrow hiked at that blatant lie and said, "It's distracting me…"

"Really? What if I do this?" he asked, his hand now smoothing up her leg.

Brooke bit her lip as her body started to respond. It didn't even surprise her anymore at how quickly she became a little aroused whenever he touched her. It could be the simplest touch and her body would heat up a bit more than it used to.

"You are impossible!" she huffed without any anger. But she tried to continue sketching, needing to get these down. She the squealed when his hand reached between her thighs and closed them tight, trapping his wrist immediately. "Lucas!"

"What?" he asked innocuously, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

She gave him a playful pout saying, "Remind me to pull something like this while you're writing."

"I wouldn't complain about that. By all means…"

Brooke chuckled and shook her head as she sketched the details of a dress she may or may not send in for the fall line. She had other designers working for Clothes over Bros and technically didn't exactly need to send anything in but she preferred to. It was her first love after all.

"You're so beautiful when you're focused."

"Thanks. I would be happy to give you more beauty to admire if you actually let me focus." she said with a saccharine smile.

"No can do…" he said kissing the instep of her left foot. "Your beauty has set my heart afire and I must have you."

Brooke giggled as she put the sketch book on the bedside table and joked, "You're such a dork…is that Shakespeare?"

"No. That's strictly Lucas Scott." he said kissing her lovely silky calf.

Brooke squealed again when he practically pounced on her, his lips instantly on hers. She sighed happily, giving up the farce of trying to get any work done while swearing she would get him back one of these days.

"You are such a bad influence!" she moaned as he suckled her neck.

"Am I? I would think that it was you…I'm a nice focused young man while you're a sexy beautiful seductress—"

She ducked her head and met his eyes with a smile, "But I'm not seducing you, you're seducing me."

"You seduce me without trying Brooke. Everyday. Every sigh, every kink of your brow, the sparkle in your amazing hazel eyes, your deep irresistible dimples…all that you do seduces me." he said huskily even as his hands smoothed over her curves.

His words made her shudder with desire, her body responding to his desire roughened voice.

"I want you to do something for me…" she said as he removed her pale blue nightie.

"What's that?"

"I want you to bind my hands with my panties and you have ten minutes to torture me with pleasure."

Lucas locked eyes with her, his blue eyes now stormy with lust. "You sure about that?"

She bit her lip sexily and nodded.

Lucas removed her panties from her and did as she asked, binding her hands.

he rasped then kissed her with a burning lust, his tongue dueling with hers, his hands ripping her garments off until she was almost bare to his gaze. Brooke gasped once his hot mouth closed over her breast, setting her ablaze as his mouth suckled on her, each draw of his mouth sent signals of arousal pulsing then pounding in between her legs. She held him there, arching her back as the sensations grew and grew until she was soaked for him.

Lucas began a slow trail of kisses down her body, inflaming her even more. "Lucas…"

"I love the way you say my name…" he said this just as he tongued an aching nipple. "Say it again!"

"Lucas…" She moaned aloud, arching into his talented mouth, her toes curling in the process. He then rained down nibbling kisses down her quivering stomach then stopped—to her frustration.

"That's my girl." he then went back to his task of driving her up the wall with passion. Once he reached his goal, he slowly devoured her, savoring her sweetness. Brooke gasped, gyrating her hips as his tongue began circling her bud of nerve endings. She cried his name as a climax crashed over her, her hands digging into his scalp as the tides grew stronger and stronger. He continued doing what he was doing, all the while taking her back on the journey of another earth shattering orgasm. She gripped his hair as another one—even more intense than the first gripped her.

"Ooohhhhh my God!" she screamed, as she bucked into his mouth. He continued on, drawing out the sensations.

"Now…we're at the finale sweetheart." he said gasping; now removing his clothes. He then unbound her hands and asked, "Are you ready?"

"More than ready!" she said as she got on her hands and knees.

"Ohhh that's a sight for sore eyes!" he replied as he climbed into bed with her. He caressed her hip, her cheeks and positioned himself behind her. He probed her entrance then groaned out as soon as he sank into her depths. Lucas cursed vividly, his first few thrusts languid. She purred like a delighted cat when he began a slow easy rhythm, a rhythm that would slowly increase their pleasure.

"Not that I don't like the slow and easy route but…by now I would love to be pounded." she moaned, her head resting on her crossed arms.

"Ok…have it your way!" he gritted out then began pounding her like he had wanted for so long. Brooke made the most enticing sounds he ever heard, it inspired him to do more so he could hear her moan or purr like that again. But that didn't last long, now he was too far gone to care what she sounded like. As soon as he felt her walls flutter and grip his erection he released his seed in that moment of triumph. He growled out her name, his body quaking from the most amazing climax he ever had with anyone. She kissed his lips in gratitude, a very wet, sensual kiss that would have inspired him to take her again if they hadn't just had the most amazing sex of his life.

"Brooke do you think that we should tell Jamie about us?" he asked her awhile later, lying side by side, his hands threaded with her own.

"Absolutely. There's two things that makes me weak…chocolate and Jamie."

"You do have a weakness for both. And I'm going to pretend that you didn't rip my heart out."

Brooke giggled as she sat on his lap, "Oh you know my heart is yours." Her eyes then widened with glee as she said, "Ooh you covered in chocolate would be my ultimate fantasy!"

Lucas shook his head and laughed, "Focus…"

She rolled her eyes, "Now you want me to focus. Alright…telling him that we're together will make him very happy and you know that I'm all about making Jamie happy. And besides we've been honest with him about most things—no need to change it now that we're together in every sense of the word now."

"I love you Brooke Davis."

Brooke grinned then kissed him lovingly and said, "I love you too Lucas Scott…"

-x-

Monday morning Lucas found Brooke cooking breakfast while humming to Salt-n-Pepa's Shoop, bobbing her head to the music while she flipped pancakes and tended to the eggs. Lucas was amazed that she hadn't set the house on fire yet considering that this was the first time in years she had even approached the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Brooke smiled, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cooking breakfast for my boyfriend."

"Smells great." he said as he kissed her neck, his hands gripping her hips.

"Ah ah none of that! I don't want to burn this and besides Jamie comes back today."

Lucas nibbled on her ear and said, "Turn down the stove and kiss me."

Brooke rolled her eyes in mock annoyance then did as he said, turning the burner down and turned to give him a good morning kiss. Which of course he deepened because he just couldn't help himself and she knew it.

"You're so delicious in the morning." he said after they parted. "And in the afternoon…even more so at night." Lucas gave her another tender kiss.

"Stop it!" She said as he went for the sensitive area of her neck. "Your son's going to be here soon! You don't want to scar the kid for life do you?"

"That rule only applies to mothers—"

Brooke shook her head as she removed the slightly burnt pancake from the skillet. "Nope father's too. Imagine walking in on your dad while he's seducing someone—"

Lucas shuddered and let go, "Ew you made your point. Erection killed. Thanks."

Brooke cackled and went back to cooking, now removing the eggs from the other skillet. "Sorry Luke but you opened yourself for that one."

He chuckled and nodded, "So I did. So what are you making?"

"Pancakes and cheddar cheese eggs obviously…breakfast sausage as well."

"When did you learn to cook? Last I remember you almost burned down your mom's house while baking cookies."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "That was eleven years ago let it go!"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Fine Chase taught me."

"Chase? Whiny-insecure-of-everyone-who's-close-to-you Chase?"

Brooke chuckled, "Mm hmm that Chase. He may have been a clingy insecure mess but he was one helluva cook. He saw that the kitchen and I had issues with each other so he took the time to teach me the basics. I took it from there."

"What can you make?"

"Anything I put my mind to. Now go away! You're breaking my concentration. Again."

Lucas chuckled and helped her cook, frying up the sausage and bacon for her and making French toast for her as well. Once they were done having fun in the kitchen they ate their breakfast feast.

A few minutes later Brooke heard a car door slam shut and Jamie's voice. She smiled and got up from the table.

Brooke hugged Jamie as soon as he came barreling through the door, having missed him even though Lucas had kept her mind and body thoroughly busy the last few days. She smiled at the thought of those love filled days.

"Hey Little Man…how was your weekend?"

"Great…Grandpa Dan took us to a the fair and we rode all these crazy rides!"

Brooke looked at Lucas then asked, "Really? The fair is in town?"

"Yep. It's going to be here all week."

Brooke looked at Lucas and said "We should all go together."

"I got that Cavaliers vs Golden State Warriors game that I have to go to tomorrow night. I got four tickets for it. We're flying out tonight."

Jamie beamed happily at his dad, "Awesome! Who's the fourth ticket for?" he asked inquisitively, his eyebrows drawn together with confusion.

"Skills…I promised him that he could go to the game but he has to buy his own plane ticket. And I figured that he could room with you as well."

Jamie grinned excitedly. "Uncle Skills is coming?!"

Lucas ruffled his blonde hair with a chuckle, "Yes he's coming and he's as excited to see you as he is about the Cavaliers." Brooke nudge Lucas in his side and gave him a pointed look. "Right…buddy we got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Lucas brought her to his side and said, "Well Brooke and I wanted to let you know that we've decided that we should be together—"

"YES! Somebody better pick up the phone cuz I CALLED IT!" Jamie exclaimed happily causing the adults to laugh.

-x-

A few hours later Lucas and Brooke located their seats as had Jamie and Skills who had been waiting at the airport for them for a couple hours longer than he should have.

The standard announcement was made while the aircraft was parked at the gate and the last passengers were boarding. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position.

If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you." The flight attendant said with a pleasant smile. "We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law. If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you."

They were about a mile up in the air when Brooke bit her lip and took his hand and allowed him to touch her underneath her skirt. Lucas held back a groan, aware that his son was sitting a seat ahead of them along with Skills.

Lucas stroked her a bit before whispering low into her ear, "Naughty girl…"

Brooke motioned with her head subtly as she removed his hand and rose from her seat to go to the restroom.

Lucas followed behind her a few minutes later and knocked on the door softly. Brooke opened the door and dragged him inside and shut the door, locked it and slid the sign from unoccupied to occupied.

Brooke kissed him passionately, her body enflamed with the thought of what they are doing. When she parted from him she smiled, "I hope the flight attendant didn't see us come in here...she might know we're becoming members of the Mile High Club."

Lucas couldn't believe that they were about to do this but that didn't stop his cock from getting incredibly hard at the thought of fucking his sexy girlfriend here with five hundred some odd passengers out there.

Growing impatiently horny at the mere thought Lucas flipped her skirt over her ass, pulled her panties aside and entered her slick passage. Brooke remained silent, her breathing labored as he began thrusting inside her. Lucas also remained silent, his shuddering breath loud in her ear as he continued to fuck her senseless and silently, the sound of skin slapping against skin the only sound besides their breathing.

Lucas let out a brief groan as he felt her walls clasping him tightly, clinging for dear life as he moved within her. She was close. So so close.

"Let go baby…let go…" he rasped in her ear, eyes locked on hers, going deeper and harder, stroking her expertly. Brooke bit his hand as she came explosively, forcing her eyes to remain on his, the forbidden pleasure enhancing her overwhelming release. Lucas wasn't far behind, spurting strongly inside her clutching heat.

After a few moments they straightened their clothes and made their way back to their seats, Lucas first since he had the window seat and then Brooke. After the seven hours and ten minute flight they finally made it to San Francisco.

They checked into the Marriott, Lucas gave Skills the key to his and Jamie's room while he and Brooke went to theirs.

"We're going to be here a couple days." Lucas said as he put their things away. "Is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"Yeah…" she said as she walked up to him, wrapping her arms about his neck. "Take me to heaven again…"

-x-

The next day the foursome watched the NBA game, Brooke cheering for the Warriors while Lucas, Skills and Jamie cheered for the Cavaliers. The Warriors were losing badly but Brooke remained in good spirits despite the guys constant ribbing.

"Look you're on the jumbotron!" Jamie said excitedly at halftime, pointing at it and sure enough it displayed Brooke and Lucas eating popcorn. "Now you have to kiss. It's tradition!"

Brooke shrugged with a dimpled smile before Lucas kissed her thoroughly, both losing themselves in the moment. They vaguely heard the roar of the crowd the moment their lips connected and Brooke felt it was time to part from him but Lucas kept kissing her.

"I feel so weird watching them." Jamie whispered to Skills.

"Then look away!" Skills said with an amused laugh.

"I can't! It's like a train wreck—it's horrible but you just can't look away!"

Skills nudged his little buddy and asked, "I thought that you wanted them to be together?"

"I do but I don't need to see it!"

Lucas laughed and finally stopped kissing her but held her hand in his, unable to believe how perfect his life was. He looked at Brooke who wore the Warriors colors with her reddish brown hair tied in a ponytail and smirked, she had to have a flaw somewhere.


	7. Please read

Sorry about the typos aka weird names ( **Nadia and Colin** ) That's a scene from my novel Ultimate Deception. Which I'm thinking of putting on here. I hate when I forget to change the names ugh its embaressing to say the least. Anyway I fixed it and do you think that I should put Ultimate Deception up? Its completely finished. All I would have to do is change all the names and some hair colors and it would be done. Let me know in the reviews what I should do. And thanks for being interested in my stories. I really am thankful.


	8. Chapter 7

Lucas took Brooke and Jamie to the aquarium, Skills tagged along because he didn't want to be bored back in the room and he figured that should the new lovebirds want to walk off to be alone then he would distract Jamie for a bit. But soon discovered that they included J-Luke in everything. By the time they made it back to the hotel Jamie was asleep.

Lucas carried him to his room and tucked him in. He ruffled his hair a little then Brooke came and kissed his cool forehead before they held hands and walked out of the room.

He looked at Skills and said, "You know you could go enjoy yourself. Me and Brooke got this."

"I know but you two just got together after a helluva long time of waiting in your part Luke and I want you both to enjoy it."

"True but I'm a father first and foremost and I'm also your friend. I noticed that you've been denying yourself a good time because you felt you had to babysit Jamie. But you don't have to. Go out and have some fun."

Skills looked at him and then at Brooke and asked uncertainly, "You sure?"

Lucas nodded, "Go. I'm sure there's somebody that you could link up with."

"Nah, you know somebody Brooke?" he asked.

Brooke nodded, "Bevin Mirskey is a college friend who's lived here for a year and she would know all the hot spots and can party. I know that she will show you a very good time. I'll go give her a call."

After a brief call Brooke said, "A small warning though she can be startlingly dumb so try and bare with her."

"Is she fine?"

Brooke pushed him to the door and said, "Let me put it to you this way: if I swung that way I'd so do her."

He perked up at that and said, "Well alright then. See you later!"

"Later Skills."

The door shut behind him and they laid on Skills bed and turned on the TV. Brooke flipped through the channels until she settled on a movie. She snuggled into his side as she always had done, her head resting on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Halfway through it, Brooke became bored and decided to toy with him a bit.

She gently placed her hand on his groin, just resting it there and hid a smile when she felt his member start to pulse with arousal and his heart begin to race, pleased by his immediate reaction.

But she didn't count on his hand cupping her left breast. Now her heart was racing and her own body was growing aroused. They locked eyes, both silently daring the other to take the next step.

Brooke smirked as he stared intensely at her lips and knew that she was going to win this heated strange arousing contest. She chuckled quietly as he brought her to sit on his lap and started kissing along her neck. Brooke's eyes fluttered closed as desire grew thick and hot like molasses within her, his lips brushing sensitive places as his fingers did the same, brushing the underside of her breasts. She retaliated by grinding on him, but in turn only made her need for him grow due to the fact that his erection was pressed against her now throbbing clit.

Brooke kissed him as his hands reached under her blouse and toyed with her nipples.

She groaned with pleasure when his lips clasped upon hers in passion. She kissed back with equal hunger and her body flaming at the contact of his lips on hers, his tongue inside her mouth, taking it savagely. Brooke broke the kiss with a slight shove.

"What?" he panted staring up at her.

"We can't go any further. Not with Jamie in the room." 

Lucas groaned then sat back.

Brooke then nibbled on his bottom lip and said seductively, "But that doesn't mean we can't do other…stuff…"

"Like?"

Brooke gave him a saucy smile and replied, "Make out. In every sense of the word." She then kissed him, grinding against his waning erection until it sprung back to life.

They spent an hour kissing, touching, petting only over their clothes, torturing each other but not allowing the other to climax. They just barely managed to break apart when Skills came back with a huge smile on his face.

"Man I think I'm in love dawg."

Lucas hid his painful erection and said with a strained voice, "That good huh?"

"Oh yeah…she was fine as hell and she took me to the best strip joints. Of course after that we ended up…"

Brooke chuckled, "Messing around? I figured. She always was pretty easy."

"Thank you Brooke for the hook up then."

"So are you going to see her again?"

Skills chuckled, "Yeah I have every intention of it. We exchanged numbers and even made arrangements for her to see Chi-Town. With me as her guide."

"That's good man. Well we're going to head out." Lucas said once he was able to stand to his feet, having imagined a lot of completely disgusting visuals in order to kill the erection Brooke had caused.

Skills eyed them suspiciously, "Y'all didn't do the nasty on my bed did you?"

Brooke smiled and pat his shoulder once by the door, "Of course not. Later Skills."

Lucas followed Brooke out of the room and into the hall. They walked down the long hall to the room, kissing along the way. When they finally made it into their room Lucas had her pressed against the wall unable to wait another minute. He then grabbed her hand and led her forward.

She dutifully followed him to the balcony of his apartment and had her place her hands on the railing and growled in her ear, "Brace yourself."

Then he moved behind her sexy body and lifted up the bottom of her dress, revealing her lovely ass that always had him in awe. With barely any warning he removed his hard cock from his pants and powerfully thrust his way inside her awaiting heat.

"Ooh shit! Ahhh! Lucas!" Brooke moaned blissfully, gripping the railing in front of her.

He fucked her long and hard, giving her stroke after stroke of empowered thrusts. She hissed, cursed and cried out deliriously as he brought her over the edge again and again.

Brooke's eyes rolled back as her fourth orgasm since he began overtook her causing her already tight walls to tighten around his cock making him groan in response.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke! You're fuckin amazing..." He growled out, his eyes taking in the fact that they were now being watched across the way. He smirked and removed his still hard cock from her drenched pussy and pushed her against the wall and began again.

"Don't stop baby...ooh it feels so fuckin good! Ahhh!" She exclaimed, her eyes closed as she focused solely on the immense amount of pleasure he was giving her with his bone melting strokes.

"I won't stop baby...Shit I can't stop! Fuck, you are driving me crazy!" He grunted, pulling her up and down on his erection, making her ride him.

Brooke felt a tsunami of an orgasm coming on and could barely breathe because of the anticipation of it. When Lucas hit her G-spot one good time a series of things happened: her eyes closed, her nails raked down his sexy muscular back, her toes pointed out then curled tightly as her whole body trembled with pleasures she had never known existed.

"Fuck woman..." He grunted out while he continued to work her body through it. But then his climax crept up on him and he was calling her name so loudly that he was sure their little audience could hear. He came in several strong sprays and was no longer able to move. But he kept her upright.

"Mmmm that was fan-fuckin-tastic! Lucas you're too much!" She panted, her eyes glazed over. "You're so damn good..."

"Every time I'm inside of you, you make me never want to leave." He said as he placed her on her feet. He licked his lips taking in her ruffled appearance.

"Oh no! I cannot deal with another round! I can barely walk now!" she chuckled.

"You want me to carry you inside?"

Brooke sighed, not sure of how she would react to his hands on her or being wrapped up in his incredibly strong arms. "I—I think that I'll be able to make it."

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever done with anyone." He said once they were inside of his apartment.

Brooke turned around to face him and asked curiously, "Why do you say that?"

"You didn't see anyone watching us?"

Her eyes widened considerably in shock, "What?! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah a guy was watching us across the street."

Brooke was shocked beyond belief that she was now apart of the voyeur's club. She sighed and shook her head, "Wow, how long did you know that they were watching us?"

"When I was fucking you from behind."

"Almost the entire time!" She exclaimed, embarrassed and still in shock.

"Relax baby... they don't know us."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "So? It's still embarrassing!"

He pushed her against the wall gently and kissed her thoroughly. "I'm sorry for being an asshole... I should've known someone could possibly be watching us but I honestly loved knowing that somebody was observing the way I was fuckin you... It was very exciting."

"You could've told me—"

Lucas grew hard again and growled, "I can take you back out there so you can see for yourself."

She licked her lips and kissed him savagely. Before Brooke knew it she was spread eagle on the patio table taking more of Lucas's huge dick than she thought she could handle.

He was right, now that she knew for sure that someone else was watching their carnal activities she was more than primed to go. She screamed obscenities at him as he literally fucked her to delirium.

"Tell the neighbors who owns this pussy!" He grunted as he rotated his hips, making sure to hit all of her hot spots.

"Lucas!" She screamed loudly, her eyes on the man across the street who was now stroking his erection at the sight of their sex. "Mmmm YES! LUCAS AHHH..." She moaned, taking his strong thrusts, well aware that she shouldn't enjoy knowing that she was being watched like this but it was a forbidden thrill that took it to the next level.

Lucas on the other hand was eyeing a woman who was staring at the exhibitionists.

"Ohh fuck!" He growled then lifted her up in his arms and she rode his dick like she couldn't get enough. If he didn't know before how much she liked fucking while others watched—he knew now. She was blowing his mind as she put on a show worthy to watch.

Lucas sat down on the lounge chair and watched her wind her hips on his cock while her fingers played with her pretty pussy. She took those same fingers that were dripping with her juices and licked them clean.

Then suddenly she got up and kneeled down in front of him and engulfed his cock in her mouth.

"Goddamn Brooke!" He shouted, surprised that she would do that. Her lusty eyes held his as she hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head. She then swirled her tongue on his cock head, the tip of her tongue dipping into the slit. Her nails then raked down his thighs as she sucked him off. "Ooh shit! S-stop I'm gonna cum baby…" 

She didn't stop. Instead she worked him mercilessly until Lucas yelled as the most intense orgasm of his life eclipsed his consciousness, almost making him black out from it. And she swallowed every single drop he had to give her. When he opened his eyes and saw her licking her lips as if she devoured something delicious. "I fucking love you." he rasped with adoration as she stood to her feet and led him back inside.

She chuckled and said, "I know."

-x-

After convincing Brooke to spend another week in the Hamptons they made it back to the beach house Jamie suggested that they set up a small bonfire and roast hotdogs and marshmallows while telling campfire stories. Brooke cuddled next to Jamie and listened as Lucas spun a tale about a hitchhiker who had killed every three years. Brooke and Jamie hung on every single word as he made suspicious sounds that would make them jump or yell out with fright.

"It was just a story!" Lucas laughingly said as they walked back into the house, turning on every light and triple checking the locks.

"Next time just tell a funny story!" Jamie said as he flopped down on the bed with a small bounce, "You scared Brooke pretty bad."

Brooke looked at the little boy and ruffled his hair while saying, "I wasn't the only one scared!"

"I wasn't scared. I was holding onto you so you would feel safe." Jamie retorted.

"Yeah sure."

"I was!"

"Okay big guy." she said while chuckling to herself. She then skipped to the dresser and pulled out an old deck of cards and asked, "So anyone for a game of Uno?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "You always cheat aunt Brooke."

"I do not—"

Lucas nodded, "You do."

"I don't cheat! It's not my fault you guys suck." she then licked her tongue out at them before laying down on the bed again.

"You had better quit before I put that tongue to better use." Lucas threatened, a smirk on his face.

Jamie rolled his eyes again and said playfully, "Get a room!"

Brooke nudged his head playfully as she said, "We do. You're in it."

"Ha ha. But seriously can I sleep in here?"

"I thought you weren't scared?" Brooke taunted with a laugh.

Jamie stiffened and said defensively, "I'm not! I just thought that since you were so scared that I could help dad keep an eye on you. You know like extra security."

Brooke cuddled the eight year old and gushed, "That is so cute. Well when you put it that way…you can sleep in here tonight. I need all the security I can get."

"Do I get a vote?" Lucas grumbled playfully as he laid down beside his son, putting Jamie firmly in the middle.

"No. It's your fault 'I'm so scared'." she said with meaning. "So about that game…"

After a five wild draw fours, two back to back skips and reverses Lucas and Jamie threw down their cards complaining that she was once again cheating. Brooke cackled but denied their claims saying, "It's nothing but pure skill."

"No you're a cheater!" Jamie grumbled as he folded his arms chest.

"One more—"

"No!" Father and son said in unison.

Brooke frowned then said, "Fine sheesh. But I'm far from sleepy."

"We could always watch a movie."

"Okay what's on demand?" she asked as she put the cards back where she found them. Lucas scrolled down the list and she gasped and said, "Oh Thor Ragnarok. Definitely. Anything with Chris Hemsworth has my vote."

The entire movie though it didn't hold back on death was really funny and entertaining. Plus action packed. Jamie had gone to sleep immediately after the movie was over. Lucas ended up lifting him in his arms and carrying him to his own bed and kissed him goodnight, turning on his nightlight for good measure.

"He stayed asleep?" she asked as she exited the shower while drying her wet hair with her fluffy towel.

"Yeah. Why didn't you wait for me?"

"Because we would've been in there for hours if you'd have joined me. And we would've gotten really dirty in the process of getting clean."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." he said before kissing her thoroughly.

Brooke moaned then chuckled, "See what I mean?"

"Okay…okay. I'll stop if…you can do a good job of convincing me to."

Brooke hadn't the strength to do a convincing job of telling him to stop. If anything she only encouraged him.

-x-

Brooke sighed with satisfaction as she finally finished a collection of formal and casual wear for the fall line. They had been back in Chicago for a few days and to be honest she missed the beach house a lot.

The phone rang and without thinking much of it she picked up then instantly regretted it. "Well if it isn't the one night stand that won't go away."

Brooke could practically feel Nikki rolling her eyes at that. Not that she cared. "You know that our relationship was way more than that."

"Right. It was more like a bunch of one night stands strung together. My bad."

"Where's Lucas and Jamie?"

"Obviously not here if I'm the one talking to you."

"So I heard that you're dating my ex. Congrats. I'm eating a sandwich you want those leftovers too?"

Brooke allowed a scoffing laugh escape then asked, "Is there a reason you're calling?"

"I'm Jamie's mother—a fact you conveniently keep forgetting! I can call whenever I damn well please as long as my son's over there!"

"Again they're not here. So why don't you just get to the point of why you're calling."

Nikki growled and snapped, "Just tell Lucas that I called." she then hung up. Brooke scoffed then muttered for a several minutes about how she didn't see what the hell he ever saw in that one. She was still muttering when Lucas and Jamie made their appearance.

"Your baby mama called." she said nonchalantly, her eyes on her work, double checking if she needed to add any more detailing to any of the pieces.

"Uh-oh what did she want?" Lucas said as he tossed the keys on the countertop.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me a damn thing. Why don't you call and ask her."

"What happened?"

She shrugged carelessly, "Well we traded insults as we usually do but the thing is she told me that she heard that we're dating. Did you happen to tell her?"

"No I didn't tell her—James Lucas Scott did you blab to your mother about Brooke and I?"

Jamie shrugged, "It slipped. Plus I didn't think that it was a secret." he then looked between his dad and Brooke then asked, "Did I do something bad?"

"No no of course not! It's not exactly a secret. I was just surprised that she knew already that's all. Don't worry about it." she then kissed his cheek and smiled at him reassuringly.

"So I'm not in trouble?"

Lucas shook his head and squat down to his eyes level. "No absolutely not. But from now on I would love for you to not mention my life to your mother. Outside of you is none of her business. Just like her life outside of you isn't mine. Unless whoever we're dating is dangerous then by all means tell someone. Understand squirt?"

Jamie nodded, "I understand."

Lucas popped up with a smile and asked, "Okay then. Who's hungry?"


	9. Chapter 8

Lucas waited for Nikki in Oz park, squinting his eyes from the sunlight. He looked at his wrist watch and blew out an impatient breath. He was hot, agitated and had been waiting there for hours. All because Nikki requested to see Jamie and to have a little chat with him. Jamie was busy hiding in the shaded parts of the playground playing hiding go seek with the other children.

It's now twelve thirty. This made her two goddamn hours late.

"Sorry I'm late—"

"Don't even start with that because we both know you're not even remotely close to that kind of emotion."

Nikki huffed then said, "Good to see you too Luke."

"Why did you come all the way here? It's my time with Jamie—You have him for most of the year."

"I can't miss my baby?"

Lucas scoffed, "It's okay to miss him but that's not what's happening."

"What makes you say that?"

"Let's see…of the six years we've had this arrangement you've never just wanted to see him out of the blue during the summer. So what's changed."

"I just missed him."

Lucas shook his head, "I don't buy it." he said honestly then pointed over to the area where Jamie was chasing another boy in order to tag him. "But James is over there playing."

Nikki looked at him with a crooked smile and asked, "I can't just sit here and talk with you for a minute?"

"We've been talking for five."

"How long have you and Brooke been messing around?"

Lucas broke out smiling and looked at her, "So we've finally stopped beating around the bush. How is what's going on between me and Brooke any of your business?"

"I need to know if she's treating—"

He chuckled with disbelief then said, "Let me stop you right there. Just because you and her don't get along does not mean that Jamie and Brooke doesn't. He loves and respects her. And she loves and respects him. No more no less."

"Were you and her hooking up while we were together?"

"Wow…I have a lot of questions. One being how dare you?!"

"What do you mean how dare you?! It's a reasonable question considering she's one of the reasons that we fell apart!" she then took a deep breath then asked, "So were you?"

Lucas tipped his head back and groaned then asked, "Why do you need to know that? And what difference does it make?! You cheated on me and you left me remember?"

"What—"

"Mom! You finally came!" Jamie said as he rushed over to his parents.

Nikki hugged him tightly, "Hey kid! Did ya miss me?"

"Yeah…"

She released Jamie then looked at her son. "How do you feel about coming home for the rest of summer?" she asked, her eyes maliciously meeting Lucas's narrowed eyes.

"I don't want to go mom…I've been having fun—"

"Don't you miss me?"

"I do but I want to stay."

Nikki looked at her little boy then pouted and said, "Okay you can stay under one condition."

"Anything—"

She stood to her full 5'7 height and said, "I don't want Brooke around my son anymore."

-x-

"I can't believe how unfair moms being!" Jamie said as he slammed the door shut then flopped down on the couch, obviously very upset.

Usually Lucas would have chastised him about slamming doors, especially when he has close by neighbors, but he let it slide this time. Because he would have slammed the door himself had he been the last to come inside the apartment. "Don't worry about your mother I'll handle her."

"So who tells aunt Brooke?"

"Tell me what?" she asked, toweling her hair, having just got out of the shower. "Uh-oh what's with the angry faces? What did she say?"

Lucas chuckled angrily and went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, even though he craved something much stronger. "You're not going to like this."

"What is it?"

"She threatened to take Jamie back home for the rest of the summer."

"Are you kidding me?! She can't do that! This is your allotted time with your son—"

Lucas scoffed at the memory, taking a drink from his glass. "I know. Try explaining that to her. Anyway…she told us the only way that he could stay is if I keep him away from you."

Brooke's face looked about ready to explode she was so angry. "What kind of stipulation is that?! I knew I should've went with you guys…you're not really considering it are you?"

"Hell no. But it pisses me off that she even concocted this bullshit in her head. And she had the nerve to…" he broke off, looking at his son who was pretending not to listen. Lucas shook his head and dragged her into the room. "She had the nerve to blame you for us breaking up—"

Brooke laughed with disbelief, "She is one delusional bitch if she thinks that I had anything to do with your breakup!"

"That's not all…she had asked how long we were fooling around and were we doing it while me and her were together."

"Oh wow." she said as she paced the floor. After all Nikki had put him through she was now trying to play victim…"Is she still in town?"

"She left about an hour ago."

"God I wish I would have went! Damn company emergency!" she grumbled as she paced, "Luke I'm letting you know right now the next time I see her my fist is going into her face!"

"I know you're pissed. Believe me I don't blame you but if you punch her—she'll run to the cops and put a restraining order on you for her and Jamie. In fact I bet she's counting on you doing that just so she can keep you away from him."

"Why does she even care all of a sudden?! She's a semen demon who's had so many men between her legs that if she counted her body count would be up in the millions!" she whispered, aware that Jamie could be listening at the door. That's one thing about Brooke she was very careful about what she said about Nikki around Jamie.

Lucas exhaled, "I don't know what her game is but I'm not playing it. If it comes to another custody battle then so be it."

"I hate that she's trying to pull your strings. And to manipulate you and Jamie like this—she needs help."

Lucas nodded, "You're right. She definitely needs to get checked out by a specialist. But I don't want to talk about her anymore—"

"No we need to talk about this. So what are you going to do?"

Needing to busy himself Lucas began aggressively making up his bed saying, "I told you…I'm not playing her games. You've been in his life since he was born there's no way that I'm going to cave and keep him from you just because she has some weird jealousy issues going on."

"You think that's what it is? That she's jealous that we're together?" she asked, listening to the snap of the sheets as he shook out the wrinkles.

"I don't know." he snapped, his motions angry. "I don't know the ins and outs of her insane mind—all I know is that she's very good at pissing me off."

"I honestly think that she's threatened. Afraid that if you and I work out in a way that she couldn't—that we would take Jamie from her."

Lucas sat down on his newly made bed and said, "I think so too. Either way it goes…you're here to stay."

Brooke sat beside him then asked, "How would she even know that I'm around anyway?"

"My guess is private detectives…"

"Hmm…" she then climbed into his lap and smiled, "well I will get you the best lawyer when the time comes since I'm kinda loaded."

Lucas brushed back her damp hair and replied, "I didn't want you to pay for my lawyer then and I won't in the future. I just need you to be here."

"I'll always be here Luke. I love you."

He smiled and sighed, "I know you do. I love you too." He then kissed her softly and asked, "How did your day go?"

"Crisis was officially everted as of an hour ago. They had the wrong layout for the magazine and we had to rush and stop the presses before it went out. A lot of money wasted but everything's fine now."

"Who could've made a colossal mistake like that?"

"Trust me she's regretting it as we speak. She been demoted to mail clerk."

"Ouch. If you can't hit them hit their pockets right?"

Brooke's eyebrow hiked adorably as she said, "Something like that. Anyway it's her second mistake. Third she's out of the door. Besides she needs to focus on things other than our fashions. Yes we are a fashion label but above all we are a business and slacking off and erroneous behavior is bad business…"

"Mm I love when you sound all bossy…" Lucas said as his hands settled over her hips to bring her closer, setting her firmly in his lap.

"Really?" she said softly as his lips brushed over her ear.

"Mm-hmm." he murmured, kissing along her damp neck. She smelt of a floral fragrance that was light and sweet, with just a touch of spice, it was new and subtly sexy. "You smell really good, mmm, you taste really good too."

Brooke's head tilted back as his mouth journeyed down her neck, could feel his length slowly stiffening beneath her. "It's something that my company is dabbling in…its called Allure. Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it. Mm, it's fantastic. It makes me wanna do naughty things to you…" he said huskily, his hands wandering to her ass. "Or maybe that's just an excuse."

"What about Jamie?"

"He can find his own girl—"

Brooke laughed as he began nuzzling her breasts, "No, he's probably outside the door listening to us right now!"

Lucas met her eyes and quipped, "Good for him—he might learn something…"

"Lucas Scott!" she said with shock.

"Brooke Davis! Do you realize that a hot, wet sexy woman is on my lap? In a short blue dress without any underwear no less!"

Brooke moaned as his fingers found their way to her center and rasped, "It's laundry day…"

"Oh I see…" he stopped his ministrations and deposited her on the bed then moved towards the door and said, "You coming?"

She shook her head and said, "You are one cruel bastard…but two can play at that game…"

Brooke gave him one of those heated looks that always seemed to turn him on and opened her legs, showing her bare sex to him. Lucas locked the door and slowly walked to her, then knelt before her, parting her thighs further apart. "You don't play fair…"

"Neither do you…"

He licked his lips as his eyes took in the beauty of her pink folds and exhaled deeply, "I would like to point out that you are gorgeous everywhere." He whispered as he kissed along her long legs then met her gaze and said quietly, "Try not to scream."

Brooke gasped as he brought her to the edge of the bed and placed both of her legs over his shoulders and slowly, thoroughly tasted her. Brooke bit her lip and tried not to make any noise as he folded his tongue like a taco and put it inside her then flattened it out, flicking it inside her.

She gasped and pulled his thick blonde hair in desperation as she felt the beginnings of an sweet intoxicating orgasm. Then her body started shaking as the off the richter orgasm claimed her. She could barely breathe, barely move, her mind was muddled, and her pulse was racing a mile a minute. Brooke just laid there for a minute.

Lucas moaned in pleasure as he drank her sweet nectar, trying to lick up every last drop as her center continued to drench his face, all the while increasing her pleasure. She writhed against his mouth as another intense climax shook her and he didn't relinquish his assault on her body; his hands plucking at her nipples through the fabric while his mouth continued to bring her pleasure.

When he finally laid beside her, panting with male pride, Brooke kissed his slick mouth and said, "You look mighty proud of yourself. But there's something you haven't done yet."

"What's that?"

"Fuck me."

Lucas groaned and quickly pinned her to the bed, his aroused body pressing into hers, "You're absolutely right…"

"And is there a reason why you haven't yet?"

"You haven't given me time to." he chuckled as he stood up and pulled his jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

He was about to lay over her once more but she halted him saying, "I want your shirt off too. I want your skin against mine…"

"Well in order for that to happen that dress has to go."

"Okay…take it off me then."

Lucas pulled off the blue summer dress with ease and revealed that she went without a bra as well. He was about to kiss her but was surprised to find that she was pushing him back, "Shirt. Now."

Lucas sighed then pulled his t-shirt off. Brooke pulled him down on top of her and kissed him passionately, rubbing her entire body against his.

She cried out softly as his thick length filled her up completely. Then he moved. Brooke's mouth dropped open as he angled his hips in just the right way and rode her in a fast pace, his cockhead hitting her G-spot repeatedly. Lucas heard that her cries were growing louder and louder so he clasped a hand over her mouth and continued to fuck her mindlessly.

"You're mine…God Brooke you don't know what you do to me or how fucking insane you make me…" he rasped in her ear, "Fuck, you're so wet and tight…I love the way you grip me just like that…"

His words filled her with lust and pleasure, stimulating her ear and mind while his lower half stimulated her aching pussy. He removed his hand from her mouth and said, "You feel that? You feel how I'm fucking you? Tell me how I make you feel baby…"

"God, you make me feel…uuugh…ahh…so damn good…it's too much…oh-my-fucking-god yes!" she said as quietly as she could, still somewhat mindful of Jamie in the next room.

"God I miss hearing you scream for me…" he grunted, easing the pace quite a bit.

Brooke glared at him, "Don't stop!"

"Tell me what you want!" he commanded.

"I want…" she cried out as his pace quickened a little, "Harder…faster…oh God please, just fuck me until I can barely remember my name!"

Lucas groaned and took her mouth hungrily, his body building up to the speed he had set previously. Brooke gripped the sheets and she held on as he fucked her ruthlessly, using his anger from earlier to fuel his thrusts.

"Brooke…" he hissed, his body tirelessly working hers into a frenzy. "...come for me…I need for you to come for me baby…let me feel you come…" he begged, feeling his imminent release closing in on him.

Brooke let out a whine and felt her mind go blank as the progression of his pelvis sent her over the edge, her orgasm so overpowering that she almost passed out from the intensity. Lucas was a millisecond behind her, his mouth swallowing her cries of pleasure in a heated kiss as they continued to grind against each other. They continued kissing even as their bodies stopped moving.

"I really, really needed that." Lucas said on a satisfied sigh when he rolled over and laid on his back.

Brooke bit her lip and admitted, "Me too…"

They held hands and laid there for a while, too lazy to move. "Brooke…you know that I love you right?"

Brooke looked at him, "Yeah I know you love me."

"Do you see us having a future?"

She looked at him and asked, "Where is this coming from?"

"Just answer me please. Do you see us having a future?"

"Yes. I can see us getting married and raising Jamie and maybe our own child down the line. You allowing me to read that secret book you're writing. I can see us being together for sixty years…but life is so uncertain…"

"I can see that too. And as for the book you weren't supposed to know about…I will let you read it tonight."

Brooke smiled happily then kissed him, "Okay."

They laughed as their stomachs reminded them that they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. And it was practically dinner time. "Chinese?"

"Nah, how about Thai?"

"Mm that sounds divine!"

-x-

About an hour later Lucas and Brooke were fully dressed and was sitting on the sofa eating their much needed food. Since Jamie hated the taste of what they ordered Lucas ordered him a pizza which he was allowed for the night to eat in his room.

Despite their best efforts of staying quiet Jamie still knew what they were doing and had requested to remain in his room.

Brooke bit into the Tandoori chicken and fell in love. It was tender, moist, and juicy the flavors exploding on her tongue. She also tried the lamb tikka masala with the white rice. It was a dish of chunks of roasted marinated lamb in a spiced curry sauce. The sauce was creamy and orange-colored and very delicious.

"This is really good..." Brooke mumbled after eating another bite of the scrumptious dish.

"I know I usually order from Niyati when I'm tired of the pizza or Chinese." He said as he ate one of the Samosa-a bite-sized parcel of spiced potatoes encased in a crispy shell.

Brooke couldn't stop eating not until she had her fill. "Ooh that was so good. I might have to start ordering from there from now on."

"I told you it was. Come on, let's get to bed. I'm suddenly very tired." he said as he helped her off the couch. He then led her to their bedroom and proceeded to make love to her one more time and then fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Jamie was shaken awake by his father as he heard, "Get up James! It's time to wake up…"

"Hmm?" Jamie groaned as he placed the pillow over his head to block out his father's voice.

Lucas tried again, shaking him slightly, "Come on Jamie get up! It's almost noon kid!"

"Come on Dad it's the summer I'm allowed to sleep in!" he whined, unable to force himself to get up.

"Up! You got five minutes to get in there or I'm dragging you out of bed." Lucas left his son alone and went into the kitchen to find Brooke eating cereal in her jean shorts that ended at her upper thighs and his button down shirt that she tied just below her breasts.

He sidled up behind her and gave her neck a kiss saying, "Good morning Pretty Girl. How was your night?"

Brooke giggled, "You know damn well how my night was. I barely got any sleep because of you and your mouth."

"You weren't complaining. Not. One. Word."

"Who would complain about hot oral?"

Lucas suckled on her earlobe then said, "Sounds like somebody wants a repeat."

"Tonight…oh yeah." she said before kissing him thoroughly. "Mmm, enough! Did you wake Jamie?"

"I tried. The kid is stubborn. Speaking of I need to go drag him out of bed. It's been five minutes."

Brooke pat his chest then said, "This is a job for a woman."

"Like you can do any better."

"Fifty bucks says I can!"

Lucas smirked, "You're on."

Brooke entered Jamie's room and sat on his bed then said, "I will give you fifty bucks if you get out this bed—"

"Alright I'm up!" Jamie said, groggily getting up out of bed.

She gave him a kiss then slid him the fifty and said, "Good boy. Now get dressed." Brooke walked out with a smile on her face. "He's getting dressed right now. Pay up!"

"Ah ah! Not a cent until he walks out here."

Thirty minutes later Jamie walked out of his room and into the living room, turning on the TV to Nicktoons. Lucas chuckled as he took out his wallet and paid her, "I can't believe you did it."

"Maybe he loves me more." she cackled, putting her empty bowl into the sink.

"So I was thinking about taking both of you to the new Ultrazone downtown." Lucas said nonchalantly.

Jamie turned his entire body to look at his dad and asked, "Are you serious?"

Lucas smiled, pleased to see the excitement in his son's demeanor. "As a heart attack."

The smile that appeared on Jamie's face made Lucas proud that he was able to break him out of the funk he's been under. It's been a week since Nikki's unwanted visit and ever since then Jamie's been withdrawn and had been oversleeping as well as him wanting to stay in his room all the time.

Jamie jumped off the couch and was in front of his dad within minutes. "This is awesome! When are we going?!"

"In an hour."

"Sweet! I always wanted to go there!"

"Wear dark colored clothing, minimizing bright logos or things that will stand out in the darkness. Since the black-lights will make whites and other light colors glow."

Brooke looked down at her outfit then said, "Ooh then I have to go change!"

"Me too!"

Lucas hid a laugh as he watched Brooke and Jamie runoff in different directions to dress for the occasion. Since Lucas was wearing his black T-shirt and jeans he was already set. He sipped from his water bottle and reclined against the countertop.

An hour later the threesome were receiving instructions for the upcoming game.

Once suited up, Lucas went into the arena as early as possible to adjust to the low light. If he had a chance to shoot his enemies right away as they enter the arena, he was going to take it.

Lucas took in the lay of the land. In the arena, he needed to find himself a good position to start off with. Something covered or protected, not out in the open.

They started at a base, he was determined to not be the first or the last to leave. Leaving first poses the risk of not knowing where the enemy is. By leaving last, the enemy may have found your base or the good spots may have been taken.

He was very competitive in nature.

"Let the games begin." he said with a smirk.

-x-

"That was soo much fun!" Jamie said happily after an intense game of laser tag as they walked out of the building having won against a group of other people.

"I know right! We kicked so much ass in there buddy!" Brooke said after high-fiving the eight year old. She turned back having heard a commotion then screamed, "Jamie lookout!"

"OH MY GOD JAMIE!!!!" Lucas shouted as the situation played out all too fast and yet it went in slow motion through his eyes. Lucas watched with panicked dread as he saw the oncoming car jump the curb and headed straight for Jamie. Then all of a sudden the love of his life pushed his only child out of the way of the out of control car and took the brunt herself, sending her flying and landing hard. "BROOKE!!!!"

"AUNT BROOKE!!!" The boy cried in horror as he watched her fly back from the from the force of the impact.

Lucas rushed to her side, tears flooding his eyes at the sight of the gash on her temple, oozing blood. "Goddamnit somebody call an ambulance!!!" he screamed, while checking over her injuries with his eyes, not wanting to move her and make the situation worse. "Please!!!"

"Brooke, baby…open your eyes…please stay with me…" Lucas cried while kissing her scraped hand.

"Is she gonna be okay dad?"

"Come on Brooke open your eyes…" he sobbed, clearly distraught. "Please open your eyes!"

A complete stranger ran up and said, "The ambulance are on their way."

"Thank you." he said as he tried to hold himself together. He looked to his left and saw that the car had crashed into a fence and was now smoking. "Go and see if you can help whoever's in that car."

"Dad…is she gonna be okay?!" Jamie sobbed.

"She's still breathing so that's a great sign…" Lucas assured, not sure if he was saying it more to himself or to Jamie.

The ambulance finally arrived after waiting ten excruciating minutes. After telling the two men all of her information, the EMTs carefully lifted Brooke onto the gurney and into the back of the ambulance. Lucas wanted so badly to ride with her but he had Jamie to look after.

"Which hospital are you taking her to?"

"Presence Saint Joseph Hospital." The EMT said as he closed Brooke in.

"Okay…Thank you!" Lucas shakily grabbed his keys and said, "Come on Jamie…we have to go!"

After a twenty minute drive Lucas and Jamie stood in line in the waiting room, both anxiously waiting to get called upon. Jamie received a text from his mother and forgetting about everything but what he was feeling now told her all of what happened and how Brooke saved his life.

"Welcome to Presence Saint Joseph Hospital how can I help you?"

"My fiance was just brought in. Her name is Brooke Davis she was just a victim of an out of control vehicle."

The receptionist typed in her name and said, "She should be getting an x-rayed at the moment. I will call you once she's assigned to a room."

"Thank you!"

It seemed like hours since they received any word on Brooke's condition. Unbidden tears were running down his face but he angrily scrubbed them away. Brooke and Jamie needed him to be strong, he knew that but his emotions were making it impossible to be strong.

Jamie looked up and saw Nikki walking towards them and said, "Mom?"

Lucas cursed, that's the very last person he needed to see at the moment. He stayed seated as Jamie walked to his mother saying, "You didn't have to come! I told you I'm fine!"

"Jamie! I had to see for myself if you were OK!" she said shakily as she hugged her son close, "The fact that I almost lost you…"

"She saved me mom!" Jamie cried, taking comfort in his mother's arms. "She pushed me out of the way so the car wouldn't hit me! Now she could be dying—"

Nikki exhaled and comforted him saying, "Shhh! She's not going to die!" she then forced him to meet her eyes and said with a confidence she wasn't sure she actually felt, "Listen to me. Brooke…Brooke's a tough cookie. I'm positive that this isn't what will take her out."

"You think so?" Jamie sniffles, feeling a smidge better.

"I know so. Brooke's strong-willed and she wouldn't want to leave you or your dad. She loves you so much. So now you have to feed her all the love you feel for her so she can get better. OK?"

Jamie nodded and hugged Nikki again. Lucas got up from his seat and went to his ex and his son. "Nik."

"Lucas…I'm sorry—"

Lucas shook his head, "I bet you're glad she's fighting for her life in there!"

"No. She may not be my favorite person but I would never wish this on her."

Lucas bit off what he wanted to say because of the presence of their son, so he settled on saying, "Right. I'll be sure to pretend to believe that."

"Lucas Scott?" The doctor called, breaking the growing tense moment.

He walked over to the man and asked anxiously, "So is she gonna be OK doc?" Tears were threatening to escape again due to his nerves being shot to hell by everything that's happened.

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm Lucas Scott…her fiance. Is she going to be okay?"

"Ms. Davis has a moderate concussion and a couple of broken ribs as well as a fracture in her right leg. But other than that she's completely fine. Right now she's resting."

"Can we see her?"

"Of course. She's in room 237."

Lucas called Jamie to him and they went towards the elevator. Nikki followed after them and stood next to Jamie as soon as they entered the lift. Lucas pressed the button for the second floor and prayed that what the doctor said was true. And he almost believed it. Except every time he closed his eyes he saw her getting hit by that fucking blue Sedan!

They entered the room and saw that Brooke was resting, her body hooked up to monitors and IVs. She looked so pale, her body had a few bruises here and there, lacerations and scrapes.

"Lucas can I have a moment alone with her? Please?"

Something in her coffee colored eyes made him relent. So he and Jamie remained outside of the room.

"Oh my God…" Nikki whispered, having never seen the spunky brunette so fragile. She hesitantly went to her bedside and held her hand. "Hey, bitch…looks like I owe you. Not everyone would take a hit like you did over a child that's not theirs."

She sniffles then continued on, "Well technically Jamie is your son too. This whole thing proved that point to me." Nikki sighed then said honestly, "I can't promise I won't be jealous of your relationship with Jamie but I won't stop you from seeing him anymore. Without you doing what you did I would be crying at his bedside right now instead of at yours. So from mother to mother thank you."

"You're…welcome…bitch." Brooke said slowly, having heard every word she said.


	11. Chapter 10

I saw a review that asked when did they get engaged. I knew someone was gonna ask that particular question because I didn't write it well and the answer is… They haven't yet. In his panic Lucas felt that he would have more access to her if he said that they were engaged instead of just a regular boyfriend/girlfriend situation (y'know next of kin and all that) but not to worry a real engagement is coming up very soon.

-x-

"Hey beautiful…how're you feeling?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room.

"I feel like I got hit by a Sedan—oh wait that actually happened." she said with a pained laugh as soon as she spotted him.

Lucas was by her side in an instant and kissed her scraped up hand. "Don't joke. I thought I lost you."

Brooke blinked back tears, seeing how broken down he was. "I know. I thought you did too." She then cracked a smile and said in forced cheerfulness, "But hey…I'm here! I made it. You still have me…"

Lucas bent his head over her and promptly lost it, his tears running down his cheeks. Partially due to the overwhelming amount of relief he felt that she was indeed okay. The other part was because he was so close to losing her. So many times Brooke had been there for him, so many moments filled with laughter and many filled with heartache and longing…

"I love you so much Brooke. If I ever lost you—"

She wiped his tears and pointed out, "You didn't. I'm banged up a bit but I'm fine!" she then smiled and said, "So I heard that you've been claiming to be my fiance…thing is I don't see a ring on this finger!" Brooke teased with a grin.

He allowed a small smile then explained, "Yeah. I was afraid that I wouldn't be allowed near you unless I said we were engaged."

"I get it. I would've done the same thing." she then looked around and asked, "Where's Jamie?"

Lucas looked at their joined hands and answered, "He's with Nikki getting ice cream…speaking of Jamie…I need to thank you for saving his life. You are so amazing…I just wish you didn't get hurt in the process."

Brooke exhaled then winced as pain shot through her sides. "Baby…you don't have to thank me—"

"Yes I do. You were so brave! You risked your life to save his—don't belittle that. The fact you didn't think twice…you just reacted—" his voice broke with emotion as he relived the harrowing moments of her accident. "I can't thank you enough for what you did! And I couldn't love you more for what you did…"

"I'm a little bit tired…these drugs have me exhausted a lot. Can we talk later?"

Lucas kissed her forehead. "Of course. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"Okay…love…you…" she then fell into a deep sleep. Lucas found himself nodding off, his energy immediately drained after the relief of knowing that she was okay and the long day they endured.

"Aunt Brooke you're awake!!!" he heard Jamie say as he entered the room.

"Hey buddy!"

Jamie hid his tears as he carefully hugged Brooke, "I was so scared! I thought you were—"

Brooke savored his warm loving hug and rasped, "I know sweetheart…but I'm not going anywhere for a long time! No offense to your mom but who would take care of you and your daddy if I was gone?"

"I love you aunt Brooke!" Jamie's sniffles into her shoulder.

"I know honey, I love you too. Very much." her eyes then landed on Lucas handsome smiling face and smiled back, even though there was a stinging sensation from the split in her lip.

The trio caught up with each other and by the time visiting hours were over neither party wanted to go. Lucas had promised that she would be back the next day along with Jamie. After a tearful goodbye the father and son duo went back home to his apartment.

Lucas and Jamie instantly noticed the cold atmosphere without Brooke there. Jamie sat down on the couch and sighed sadly. Lucas sat beside him and lightly slapped his hand on Jamie's thigh then asked, "With everything going on today I didn't get a chance to ask how you were doing."

"Not good…we could've lost her dad! And it would've been my fault!" Jamie cried into his hands, finally able to let loose his emotions.

"No it wouldn't have! We were in a crowded parking lot full of kids like you. That driver is at fault. It wasn't you kid." he said as he held his son, fresh tears falling from his eyes. This time for the amount of guilt his son was unnecessarily carrying. "It wasn't your fault!"

"I wasn't looking where I was going—"

Lucas held him closer, "You had no way of knowing that car was coming. I had no idea that car was coming until the last second…"

"But Brooke did—she saved me without thinking about it and now because if me she's laying up in a hospital!"

"Listen J-Luke…Brooke did it because she loves you. She didn't want you to be hurt. In any way. If it hadn't been her—it would have been me in that hospital bed. Because I love you, and it's my job to protect you. Brooke is your aunt/godmother which means that it was her job as well. She takes that role very seriously."

Jamie wiped his eyes then said, "I'm never playing Laser tag again."

Lucas hated to hear that because he knew just how much that game made Jamie happy. But he understood how it could now be tainted for Jamie due to the accident. "We'll talk about that at a later date. For now are you hungry?"

"Not really but I could eat." he said with a listless shrug.

"Okay we'll order some pizza."

Later that night Jamie insisted on sleeping in Lucas bed because of the fresh memories of the accident. Lucas didn't say a word, he just allowed the boy to climb in bed with him and watched with an aching heart as Jamie grabbed Brooke's pillow before hugging it tightly and went to sleep.

He had to remind himself that she's fine over and over and over because of the same moment that was now plaguing his son. The moment that car hit the love of his life, the moment she was sent flying before hitting the ground hard. The panic he felt when she couldn't wake up afterwards…

Then another terrifying thought slipped in which cause him to take ahold of his son and hold him tight. If it had been Jamie he wouldn't have survived it.

-x-

Brooke had been on bed rest for a few weeks, almost a full month her left leg in a cast. Lucas had waited on her hand and foot, making sure she was comfortable and that she had everything she needed including her fashion magazines. He kept ice on her ribs, helped scratch the places she couldn't reach without having pain in her ribcage.

Jamie and Nikki kept her company when Lucas had to go out of town for his job. Some of her colleagues had even stopped by to visit her.

But despite all that she was still going stir crazy.

She wanted to see the outside world again and to experience it with her two favorite boys. One who she was desperately in love with and the other she would willingly die for. When she heard about Jamie's misplaced guilt Brooke told him once again just how important he was to her and that she would do it again when it came to saving him.

Now Brooke was reclining in bed watching a really bad soap opera but was somehow totally invested in it. "Oh my God! Jace don't go in there! You're gonna get your heart broken!" she whined as she watched on.

"What's going on in here!" Jace yelled having caught Isabella and Jace's friend David in bed together.

"I told you not to go." Brooke said to the TV as she munched on potato chips.

Lucas entered his bedroom with a bouquet of beautiful white roses. "What?"

Brooke broke out with a happy squeal, "Luke!"

"You told me not to go?"

She blushed prettily then waved it off saying, "Oh that…I was watching something dumb. Hi." she said just as he sat on their bed and gave her a tender kiss in greeting.

"Hi. I've missed you." he said giving her another kiss.

"It's only been a few days…"

Lucas looked taken aback, "Is that your way of telling me that you haven't missed me?"

She pouted then said, "I missed you like crazy, you know that."

He stared into her eyes as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, "Oh really?"

"Yup…" she said as he stroked her sides, his touch lingering a bit on the exposed skin. She shuddered and said, "Mmmm…you better watch yourself mister. You're making me horny and you know when I'm horny I get cranky! I haven't gotten any action since the accident."

Lucas exhaled, "And you know why. I don't want to hurt you."

"Well I'll finally get my cast off in a few days." she said with a wag of her eyebrows. "And my ribs finally stopped hurting. So…maybe we can…"

Lucas kissed her forehead, "I still want to wait for them to fully check you over before we even think about having sex. We can't be too cautious."

"But I feel fine!" she whined.

He just kissed her once more then asked, "What do you want to eat tonight?"

"Lo mein. I really want some Lo mein." she pouted, cranky that she wasn't going to get her way tonight. "Well can we at least lay next to each other like we used to? I really missed it…especially the times when you would spend most of the night making out with me."

Lucas exhaled and grinned, "I missed that too."

She grabbed his collar and brought his face closer to her murmuring, "I miss doing more than that."

"Mm like?" he asked before dipping to kiss her neck.

"Mmmmm I miss when I can feel your heartbeat pounding everywhere I touch you. How you heat up under my very touch. I love that."

Lucas groaned, remembering the very things she mentioned. "God you're killing me pretty girl…"

"You're killing me too, you know."

After a quiet dinner with Jamie, Brooke and Lucas lay side by side, their mouths locked in a slow sensual kiss. Kiss after kiss melded into one after the other, a continuous kiss that had no real end. Lucas groaned, his body feeling pleasure just from this, from the taste of her, the way she tilted her head to allow deeper access, the way her soft fingers stroked his face and dug into his hair to bring him ever closer. The intimacy.

The couple only stopped once the need to sleep intervened.

-x-

A few days later Lucas took Brooke to her last check up where she was getting x-rayed to make sure her ribs were really healed. After a few hours of removing the cast and reading the last results Brooke finally received a clean bill of health. Lucas unceremoniously brought her home without a word.

"What's up with you Lucas? You hadn't spoken a single word since we got out of the doctor's office."

Lucas turned to her and shook his head, "Nothing. It's nothing."

Brooke walked to him, stumbling a little, not used to walking having been bound to his bed for a solid month. When she reached him she strokes his cheek lovingly and said with concern, "It is something! What's going on?"

"Nothing! Just drop it." he then exhaled and said tiredly, "I'm sorry. Um, I'm going into the kitchen and make dinner. Any specific requests?"

"I would love for you to make love to me tonight. As for dinner…I want you on a platter…and for dessert a double scoop of you. Specific enough for you?" she said with a playful smirk.

He closed his eyes then looked at her with a wary expression and said, "I just don't want to hurt you—"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Luke! You're not going to hurt me. The doctor said we can make love. Just to go easy at first. That's all."

"Let's still just wait a bit."

"I don't want to wait! We waited long enough!"

Lucas shook his head, "We're not going to and that's final!"

Brooke was disappointed but sighed and said, "I'm going to bed and veg out for a bit, let me know when dinners done."

"Alright…"

She walked into his bedroom and slammed the door behind her, making Lucas wince in response. He exhaled then began prepping for their special dinner. One he had been planning for awhile now. A little before the accident happened.

While away in New York just before the Knicks game he had stopped by a Kay jewelers location and picked out a ring and a bracelet to throw her off. Although he hadn't meant to piss her off in the process but he couldn't help but feel a little happy about their little argument. It gave him an extra surprise factor.

His plan now was to make amends with the bracelet and then the real surprise would begin…

He boiled the pasta perfectly, sautèed the chicken and mushrooms in butter, herbs and a little salt. He opened the alfredo sauce and added it to the meat and mushrooms and let it simmer.

Lucas rushed and broke out a bottle of Pinot Grigio to complement the meal. It also happens to be her favorite wine. The doorbell rang interrupting his thoughts. He turned off the burner and walked to the door. "Can I help you?"

"Delivery for Lucas Scott?"

Lucas grinned, "Those are for me." he grabbed the bouquets of flowers from the delivery man and paid him before saying, "Thanks man."

He hurriedly decorated the dining room with the red roses and red candles, put on a little jazz music to set the tone. He then set the table and called her name really loud repeatedly.

"What?!" she said as she walked to the kitchen area and then gasped at the sight of the beautiful scenery he set up. It was a lot of white lilies and "Lucas! This is so beautiful…wow!"

"I figured I'd get a headstart on the apology."

"It's gonna take more than this just so you know. But I have to admit it smells really fantastic in here." she said as he pulled out a chair for her.

Lucas smirked as he served her, "Thank you. I tried." he then cleared his throat and said, "Speaking of that. I bought you something."

He pulled out a small jewelry box and her eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

He opened it and her eyes lowered to the diamond and ruby bracelet. Brooke felt a little deflated. It was stunning sure enough but she was expecting a ring.

"That's so gorgeous!"

Lucas helped her fasten it around her wrist with a pleased smile on his face. He squinted as he asked, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes I forgive you. I forgave you as soon as I laid down in the bed."

"Really?"

Brooke tilted her head and smiled softly, "You're just being cautious. Overly so but you're looking out for me. It's stupid to argue over something so petty."

"I got another surprise for you after dinner."

"Ooh I love surprises! Is it another gift?"

"Possibly. Gotta wait and see." he said, winking at her before digging in to his delicious food.

Brooke almost forgot how good this particular dish was. Every bite was full of flavor and the wine…her favorite wine…complimented the food wonderfully. After they finished eating Brooke asked, "So Jamie's staying over Karen's?"

Lucas wiped his mouth, "Yeah he wanted to give us some alone time."

"I would rather have him here…it'll take my mind off the lack of sex I'll have tonight."

"I thought we were past this—"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry. We are. But I still want you. That's never going to change."

"You ever heard the expression good things come to those who wait?"

A rueful smile graced her lips as she replied, "Yeah, of course I have. You used to tease me all the time with it."

Lucas exhaled and started blowing out the candles then walked to her side and knelt before her.

A brown brow hiked at his gesture. "Why are you down there?"

He took a deep fortifying breath and took her left hand in his and said, "True love comes to those who are willing to wait…and I've waited forever for you. From the first time I saw you I knew you would be the last. The first time you held my hand I knew we'd be forever…whether as friends or as lovers. I love you so much Brooke Davis."

Her eyes began to water as her heart ached with expectation, "I love you too…."

"Let me get this out pretty girl…" Brooke was sniffling quietly but didn't say another word as he revealed the pear-shaped morganite center that was elevated with sparkling round diamonds that twist along the band. "Brooke Penelope Davis…my best friend, my only true love and soulmate…will you marry me?"

Brooke stared at the ring for an immeasurable moment, tears leaking down her cheeks.

Lucas heart stopped as he said anxiously, "Say something…please…"

"Yes." she said softly, tears filling her eyes anew, "Yes! Oh my God yes!"

He looked at her with elation as he asked, "You will?"

She giggled happily just before he embraced her, "Yes I will! I definitely will!" Lucas kissed her passionately, lifting her up easily. "I'm so in love with you Lucas Scott!"

"And I am catastrophically in love with you." he murmured before kissing her once more, carrying her towards their bedroom. "Tonight I'm going to show you the meaning of making love Brooke Davis…"

"I thought that—"

Lucas smirked and kissed her, "I was just pulling your leg baby!"

Brooke moaned as he settled her down on her feet, his mouth going for her weak spot. "You're so…mm…"

"I'm so?"

Her eyes fluttered shut as he started unbuttoning her shirt, every inch of skin revealed he lavished with nibbling kisses. "I…can't think…forgot…"

Lucas continued undressing her until she was bare before him. "You don't know the meaning of torture….bathing you, seeing you wet and naked but unable to touch you the way I really wanted to."

She gasped and quivered as his fingers grazed her silky sensitive skin. "I wanted you to touch me…oh God I want you!"

She whimpered as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked like he was starving for her. She gently cradled his head, clutching him closer to her, the long weeks without this kind of contact driving her near to madness. A wave of desire hit her anew when he bit slightly on one while flicking the other with a rough nail.

"I waited so long for this!" he groaned, still suckling on her breasts, he slipped his hand between her thighs to fondle her slick pussy. She moaned low in her throat, incredible brilliant sensations coursing through her. "You are soaked…I like it when you're soaked."

She moaned when he circled his tongue over her tightly budded nipple while pressing against her hard clit. "Like that was a question…ooooh…Luke!"

Brooke pouted when he removed both his mouth and his hand. "Don't look so disappointed. I'll make it all up to you in a sec."

He led her to the bed and gently pressed her until she was sitting on it. He then opened her thighs enough for him to have direct access and knelt before her. Lucas leaned forward and began to lap at her wet opening sticking his tongue in as far as it could go. She smelled divine, but tasted like she was a piece of heaven. He gently bit her clit, tonguing the little bud, torturing it. He then thrust two thick fingers inside her pussy, taking her up to the peak again; pleasure and intense sensations overtaking her mind as a cataclysmic orgasm crashed over her. Before long she was begging him to stop torturing her and fuck her already. He smiled and undressed himself teasingly.

He then lay on his side, facing her as she laid on her back with her legs over his hips and he enter her. "Hallelujahhhhh!" she squeaked as he set a slow heavy rhythm.

This position put him at the perfect angle to hit her G-spot so she was seeing stars with each thrust. She bit her lip as he slid inside her, filling her to the brim over and over again, moving slowly, so slowly that she begged him to move faster.

"I'm making love to you Brooke…like I said I would…" he said, hissing in pleasure as he thrust in again.

Brooke moaned with pleasure and annoyance, "I need more Luke, please!"

Lucas would not budge. He kept up the torture that was both frustrating and blissful. Blinding pleasure built inside her as he hit her sweet spot, her enjoyment building expediently as he slowly upped his movements.

Soon he was pounding her just the way she needed, going faster and harder. Lucas groaned, feeling her walls growing slicker and slicker the more he moved. She cried out loudly as another climax crept on her, this time he went right over the edge with her, filling her with his hot thick cum.

After reluctantly leaving from her quivering sheath, Lucas kissed her lengthily, this kiss both filled with passion and adoration. "I love you future Mrs. Scott."

"Ditto Mr. Davis."

"Like hell Brooke!"

She squealed then giggled as he tackled her playfully, careful of her newly freed leg. He gave her another long passionate kiss, one that initiated another round of love making.


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry about the long wait I've been horribly stuck as of lately. If I have inconsistencies in this last chapter please forgive me and go with it as best you can. Thank you for your patience and thanks again for reading!!!

-X-

A year later…

The paparazzi were practically salivating for the first photo of Brooke Davis in her wedding finery since the designer and magazine owner kept the details of her wedding very hush hush or as hush hush as she could manage with the invasive photographers following her every move for the last ten months.

All the world knew was that she was marrying Lucas Scott the best-selling author of By Your Side, a love story inspired by her, in dress designed by her in an undisclosed location with very little guests. Only very close friends and family were invited to the event.

So many people had theories of what her dress and venue looked like, which style the tux was in, but most importantly if she were pregnant before walking down the aisle. Brooke laughed at them and told Lucas, "If only they knew…"

Brooke sat patiently in the chair as her hairdresser styled her long chocolate locks set in elegant wavy curls, that brought out the delicate angles of her face. Her makeup was elegantly done to enhance her natural beauty, her nails a simple French manicure and pedicure to match.

Everything about today was simple. Just as she and Lucas wanted it.

Haley gasped and gushed, "You look so gorgeous Brooke!"

Brooke smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Haley. And the dress?"

Haley and Millicent her wonderful assistant had to smuggle in different dresses to throw off the scent of the real dress from the bloodhound paparazzi who were hired by E! News.

"It's in perfect condition. Now to get it on you!"

Brooke shimmied into the stunningly simple sleeveless satin ball gown wedding dress and took a deep breath, a calm settling over her. Even though this would be her first marriage she wasn't nervous. She had no cold feet, no doubts. She was just…

"Okay I'm ready!"

-x-

Lucas watched as everyone settled down in their seats, inhaling the heavy scent of magnolias and feeling the heat start to rise with the coming afternoon sun. Lucas grinned, this place was perfect. No one other than the people invited today knew of this small town nor the connection it had to them. This place, Tree Hill held great summer memories for the friends turned lovers. It was the place he realized that he had feelings for her and it was the first time she had walked in on him changing and felt a little crush develop but pushed it down violently afterwards.

Nathan his brother and best man leaned over and whispered, "Aren't you nervous man? This is death do you part!"

Lucas smiled and answered with full self-confidence, "No. I'm not the least bit nervous. Brooke's been the woman I saw myself marrying since we were kids. I'm just ready."

Nathan grinned, " It's about time too. For awhile there you had us worried—"

" _What_ —"

He was cut off at the sound of the song Brooke chose to walk down the aisle to began. The angelic voice of Martina McBride started just as the back door to her grandmother's mansion opened.

¶There you are in the early light of day

There you are in the quiet words I pray

I've been blessed by the simple happiness

Of the perfect love we've made...¶

Lucas grinned just as he spotted her, a thin veil covering her face. It was like his heart stopped and started all at once, the sight of her standing there dressed in that gorgeous gown...he felt a rush of love so intense it almost took his breath and a tear escaped his eye from the feeling itself.

¶Every time I turn around

When I'm lost and when I'm found

Like an angel standing guard

There you are

Every time I take a breath

And when I forget to breathe

You're watching over me

There you are

When I'm looking for the light

In the middle of the night

Searching for the brightest star

There you are¶

Brooke was crying herself as she slowly made her way towards the love of her life, seeing his face express all these different emotions—utter happiness, disbelief and love—made her heart pound with profound joy. But she held the beautiful bouquet of flowers on her hand and gracefully continued her walk…

¶There you are standing in a crowded room

There you are the earth and I'm the moon

My desire is to stand by the fire

That burns inside of you

Every time I turn around

When I'm lost and when I'm found

Like an angel standing guard

There you are

Every time I take a breath

And when I forget to breathe

You're watching over me

There you are

When I'm looking for the light

In the middle of the night

Searching for the brightest star

There you are¶

As Brooke stood before him finally, Lucas felt so emotional and yet he was so ready for this. He was ready to make this perfect enigma of a woman his wife.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Lucas and Brooke an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."

"Let Us Be Grateful, Let us be grateful for the capacity to see, feel, hear, and understand. Let us be grateful for this incredible gift of life. Let us be especially grateful for the ties of love which bind us together, giving dignity, meaning, worth and joy to all our days. This is indeed a day which the Lord has made. Let us rejoice in it and be glad, and let us count our many blessings."

"And now the Bride and Groom will exchange vows."

Lucas looked at Brooke and exhaled, finally feeling a little nervous as he said, "I, Lucas Scott, take you, Brooke Davis, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." His eyes started tearing up as he felt the words echo through his core, Brooke wiped his eyes with her hand, caressing his face softly. "In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Brooke's voice trembled as she said her vows, the emotion behind each promise had the strength to bring someone to their knees. "I, Brooke Davis, take you, Lucas Scott, to be my husband, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Minister Durham smiled then asked, "Who has the rings? Bring them forward." Jamie brought the rings and handed them to his father with an ecstatic smile. Lucas took a moment to ruffle his blond hair before turning to face his bride. Brooke grasped the ring meant for Lucas just as he heard, "Now Lucas repeat after me...I Lucas…give you Brooke this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I Lucas give you Brooke this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Lucas slipped it on to her finger with a smile so bright it rivaled the sun.

"It's your turn Brooke... repeat after me...I Brooke give you Lucas this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

"I Brooke give you Lucas this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Brooke slipped the ring on to his finger with trembling hands but smiled brightly once it was settled on his finger. Brooke mouthed I love you just as he said it to her silently.

Minister Durham smiled and said, "In closing I am going to read a poem that my late wife Camilla enjoyed reading….Touched by an Angel by Maya Angelou... _We, unaccustomed to courage_ _exiles from delight_ _live coiled in shells of loneliness_ _until love leaves its high holy temple_ _and comes into our sight_ _to liberate us into life._ _Love arrives_ _and in its train come ecstasies_ _old memories of pleasure_ _ancient histories of pain._ _Yet if we are bold,_ _love strikes away the chains of fear_ _from our souls._ _We are weaned from our timidity_ _In the flush of love's light_ _we dare be brave_ _And suddenly we see_ _that love costs all we are_ _and will ever be._ _Yet it is only love_ _which sets us free."_ Minister Durham then smiled at the beaming couple and said with pride, " Now by the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Lucas and Brooke's heart soared as soon as they were pronounced husband and wife, Lucas brought her into his body as their lips met in a tender yet passionate kiss. The world faded away as the kiss continued on, both lost in each other's taste, their tongues dancing delicately. Finally remembering where they were they parted with a chuckle bashfully and joined hands and walked down the aisle together as man and wife.

Brooke was surprised to see Nikki and her fiance Owen sitting among the guests cheering. Ever since the accident Nikki had been very supportive of their relationship but she still had her issues of letting Jamie go every once in a while.

Brooke waved at them as they made their way inside for the reception.

-x-

After a long day of pictures, cake cutting, speeches and dancing at their reception that was held inside of her grandma's mansion Lucas carried Brooke bridal style past the threshold of their honeymoon suite of the Hilton garden inn. Brooke giggled happily unable to come down from the high of finally being Mrs. Scott.

When Lucas settled her down on her feet Brooke sighed and admitted, "I still can't believe that we're actually married! Even though I'm in this dress, wearing your ring—it all feels like a dream."

Lucas held her close to his body, his blue eyes locking in on hers, a blissful smile gracing his face, "Believe it baby. We're married. You're mine and I'm yours forever."

Brooke stared up at her new husband and made a face before smiling saying, "Forever with you... I love the sound of that."

Lucas bent and kissed her slowly, It was gentle at first until that hunger was awakened. Now their mouths were devouring each other and neither could stop the fierce passion that eclipsed them even if they wanted to—which neither were thinking of stopping.

"We should take this towards the bedroom." She panted, her eyes locked onto his smokey gaze. "Our first time making love as a married couple should be in a bed."

Lucas agreed and growled softly, "Lead the way wife…"

Brooke looked over her shoulder sexily as she walked towards the bedroom. Lucas followed her and just as they reached the bedroom he pulled her towards him, kissing down the column of her neck, suckling on the sensitive spot that always got her going just as his hands were busy massaging her breasts through the fabric of her wedding dress.

"Tell me what you want from me…" he whispered into her ear.

Brooke shuddered, sensations washing over her as she felt his hands trying to unbutton her dress but then heard him mutter curses realizing just how many buttons lay between him getting her naked.

"Rip it." She said, slightly impatient after waiting awhile. "Just rip it."

Lucas chuckled and did as she requested and ripped it with a satisfying tear. His eyes took in the sight of his wife and he had to pause to soak it in. There she stood in red lacy lingerie and her pure white jeweled shoes.

"Damn Brooke you still have the power to take my breath away…"

"You make me feel very sexy when you look at me like that...your eyes hold so much love and desire...makes a girl feel very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." he then kissed her, bringing her close to him once more.

She kissed him back fiercely, and their passion could not be denied any longer. Lucas broke the kiss only to dive in again, unable to get enough of her exquisite taste. As if on autopilot he removed the remainder of her clothes and then his, and only spared a few moments admiring the luscious curves he had just revealed, running a hand over her smooth creamy skin and making her squirm with pent-up need.

Unerringly Lucas slowly pushed her back until she was laying on the bed.

Unable to wait much longer Brooke pulled on his broad shoulders, bringing him down on top of her on the bed, their debate long forgotten. When he was looming above her, he bent down and kissed her, their mouths meeting in a slow yet passionate kiss.

Slowly, painstakingly he pressed his erection down between her open legs, stroking her wetness with his cock, his length slipping and sliding between her drenched folds until the head reached her opening and he thrust himself inside of her.

Gasping at the delicious feeling Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist. She met every thrust with an upward movement of her own. In reaction to that move their rhythm became faster and deeper. Soon she was trembling underneath him, her walls clinging tightly to his cock and her nails raked down his back as an overpowering orgasm crashed suddenly through her body.

Lucas kept up the relentless pace as Brooke came again this time accompanied with a ecstatic scream that satisfied him but only drove his need higher. He angled his hips and thrust faster, driving into her at a ruthless pace, his only thoughts of how good she felt clenching his shaft in release. Soon it became too much and all he could think of was his own end.

"God Brooke…" he growled as he piston his hips into hers, finally on the precipice of his long awaited climax after weathering yet another of her orgasms. Just as he was about to bellow his ecstasy Brooke crushed her mouth to his just as back racking pleasure eclipsed his body as he came inside her in intensely strong sprays.

"I love you…" they both said, panting. Brooke moaned as he spooned her, holding her securely, kissing her sweaty neck. "What a perfect way to end a perfect day…" she said just before falling asleep.

"It sure was... I will always love you Mrs. Scott. Forever." he said just before slipping out of bed, feeling inspiration hit him, writing notes of the outline of the new could be story. "Forever Mine, Forever yours...Forever Ours…"

-x-

The next morning Brooke stared at the results of her pregnancy test and put a hand over her mouth on joyful shock. She had secretly took it just before the wedding madness began and hadn't had a chance to look at the test until now, having just remembered. Brooke had been feeling off her game for a couple of weeks and she had decided to try an at home pregnancy test just to be on the safe side. She continued looking at it as if expecting it to change, that it was too good to be true.

It was positive. She was going to have a baby. _They_ were going to have a baby.

Unable to contain her excitement anymore she rushed out of the bathroom and jumped on the bed, jostling Lucas awake.

"What's going on?" He asked groggily just as she dropped down next to him.

She looked down at him with a knowing expression on her face, "Well hubby...how would you feel if you were going to be a father again?"

Lucas sat up at the question, his heart beating insanely fast. " _Again_?"

Brooke bit her lip and showed him the test that she hid behind her back and said a soft, "I'm pregnant…"

Lucas practically knocked her back, taking her underneath him and kissing her senseless. "You're pregnant?" he asked once he broke the kiss.

"I am. I'm pregnant!" She said with a beaming smile. Lucas kissed her repeatedly, his hand instantly going for her bare belly. She giggled saying, "It's a little soon to feel anything!"

"Brooke... you're incredible. Just incredible…I love you so damn much. As long as I live I will love you, Jamie and this kid!" he said solemnly before kissing her once more. His heart feeling full of joy and love.

"I know... I love you too Lucas. More than you could ever know."

Brooke kissed him, unable to contain her love for him. As their kisses blended into making love, Brooke gasped, her eyes rolling shut as ecstasy claimed her. Only Lucas Scott could make her feel this way and she was insanely glad that he pushed her to cross over into the most beautiful relationship she ever experienced and deep down she knew that this was going to last forever.


End file.
